YOU & ME… AND DADS!
by foldingchair
Summary: AU. Rachel and Quinn were best friends since the young age of 5 years old. They shared every little thing with each other, even their dads! Follow the two girls in their lives and watch as they learn how to love, how to lost and how to be strong. A little Faberry's journey that I would like to share with you. Rated M for language and maybe something more in later chapters!
1. THE DAY WE MET

**Hey guys! I had some ideas for a future fic, but I decided I will use those to write some mini stories for my supposed to be one-shot EQUALS IN LOVE haha. So I had this other idea and decided to write for you guys. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and I really really love when you guys tell me what are you thinking and if I have to change something. So, review it, please! You will make a girl really happy here, haha. So, that's it. I already apologize for any grammar or spell mistakes, but even my Portuguese ****isn't** the best, so… hope you understand. Have fun!

**YOU & ME… AND DADS!**

Rachel and Quinn were best friends since the young age of 5 years old. They shared every little thing with each other, even their dads! Follow the two girls in their lives and watch as they learn how to love, how to lost and how to be strong. A little Faberry's journey that I would like to share with you.

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

When she was younger, she always dreamed with the day she could actually meet her mother. She knows now it was impossible, because her mom was dead, but when she was younger she thought everything was possible. So every birthday her wish was to her mom to be back, because she wanted her to read her bedtime's stories and to kiss her hurt away. Every time her young self talked about it to Rachel, the little brunet would say that Quinn didn't need a mother. The petit diva would say that she too had no mother and didn't need one, so Quinn didn't need one either and Quinn would say that it wasn't fair, because Rachel had two dads and she only had one. And the brunet would smile her almost toothless smile and say that Quinn could share her dads so both of them would have three, how awesome? And the blonde would smile and agree, because well, who could top that?

Rachel and Quinn had born in the same town and in the same neighborhood. The blond was only 3 months older than the brunet. Their fathers wasn't exactly best friends back then, but when the two girls started playing together and became almost inseparable, the three men didn't see a way to avoid the friendship.

Russel was a really nice guy. For most people he was a lonely and cranky lawyer after the death of her dear wife Judy, but the truth was that even if he was indeed a lonely and cranky lawyer, he was also a lovely father and a really good friend.

The Berry's men, Leroy and Hiram, in the other way were known for their cheerful personality. Leroy was a tall black man that always had a bright smile on his face and was always singing while watering the flowers in the yard. And Hiram was a little skinny guy that really loved to talk and tell jokes to everyone. Their daughter's Rachel was known for her big personality and dreams. The little girl was always so passionate about everything, it was quiet amusing.

Quinn in the other hand was a shy child. The girl was always hiding away in one of her books or her long blonde hair. The only time the girl seemed to come out of her shell was when Rachel was around her. The personalities of the two friends were total opposite, but it didn't stop them to be almost glued to the bones. And because of it, the two families were really close, almost like a disjointed family. Rachel, Quinn and their three dads.

.

.

**CHAPTER ONE – THE DAY WE MET.**

**.**

**_Lima, Ohio. 1999._**

Quinn was five when her love for books started. She had a nanny who really loved to read. When the 15 years old girl started to babysit Quinn because her Nana couldn't anymore, the blond wondered why the girl, Lily was her name, always had a book in her face when the two of them should be playing like her Nana used to do with her. In the beginning Quinn was annoyed with her, play by herself was boring. But one day Lily seemed to get that Quinn really didn't like her very much and decided to read for the girl. Quinn loved it.

Harry Potter was the first book about a different world that Quinn knew about (her Nana really didn't like fantasy, not even Disney's princesses, so she only read animals boring books to Quinn). And the pretty hazel eyes of the girl shined as she listened to the story Lily read to her. Of course in that young age she didn't understand much, but magic was such a great thing. Quinn would ask a lot of questions, which Lily would happily answer and that was the way Lily became the blonde's favorite nanny. And even more in the other day when the teenager brought with her small books about fairytales with beautiful and big images. Quinn would drown herself in the pictures and imagine herself like a princess in her castle, just like Lily said happened in the books, because fantasy was such a great thing.

Quinn was one of the first to start reading in her class, because at some point only the figures weren't enough and wait for Lily to come was so much wasted time. Then Quinn started to read for herself when she was six years old¹ and just like that, it was like conquering a new world alone. The feeling was great.

She met Rachel about the same time the love for books started. The girl who baby sited the brunet was friends with Lily, so when the teenager brought Quinn to the park around the block, Rachel was always there either. And the two nannies would sit in the same bench while the girls would play in the playground.

"Hi, my name is Rachel, what's yours?"

Quinn remembered that she looked at Rachel for a little time not really sure how to respond, not because the question was too much, just because the brunet was just so energetic even with such simple presentations. Of course in that time, the only thing the blonde thought was how strange the other girl was. But she linked her hand with the brunet anyway.

"I'm Quinn, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Quinn. Would you like to play with me?"

The girl had such a big smile in her face that Quinn couldn't say no. So the blonde smiled back and shook her head yes.

"Of course. What about we make some sand castles?"

"That would be nice."

And that was how the friendship begun. With some failed attempts of sand castles and a lot of dirty in their dresses.

.

**_Lima, Ohio. 2010._**

"Hey, Rach. Do you remember the day we met?"

"Sure, Quinn. We were in the park and you were wearing such a nice dress. Do you remember? There were some pink flowers in it."

Quinn laughed. Of course Rachel would remember even the dress she were wearing, the girl had such a nice memory. Quinn in the other way was terrible with details; she usually just remembered the principal things.

"What brought that up?" Rachel asked as she rolled in her desk chair to look at the blonde who was occupying her bed.

"Nothing, I was just remembering that day."

"Oh, okay."

Rachel stood up from her chair and walked across the room to her closet.

"What do you think I should wear for my date with Finn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. Finn, Quinn hated the guy.

"I won't help you with that."

"Quinn!" The brunet whined, reappearing from the closet to make a face at the blonde in her bed.

"What Rachel? You know I don't like him. Why would I help you going in a date with him?"

The blonde ignored Rachel puppy face and looked at the neon stars that were glued to the brunet ceiling.

"Quinn, you know my sense of fashion is not that great. Come on, please, I need your help!"

Quinn knew the brunet wouldn't leave it alone, but the blonde really didn't want to help her friend dress up for a date with the big goof boy. And no, it wasn't just because she had some big twisted feelings for the brunet since they were both thirteen. It was because the idiot tried to kiss her only last week and when she just pushed him and his big paws and disgusting mouth off of her, he waited four days and asked her best friend out. What was she supposed to think of him? She really didn't want Rachel to get hurt.

"Are you jealous, Quinn?"

The question made the blonde tense and finally looks at the brunet, who was now looking straight at her.

"Wha-wha… What?"

"You know, Finn tried to kiss you last week and now I'm seeing him. Are you jealous of him?" Rachel talked to her in that tone of voice that Quinn knew very well. The tone which said that the brunet wouldn't ever do anything that could possible hurt Quinn. And if that whole thing really upset the blonde, she would just call and cancel. Yeah, Quinn could tell that just for the brunet's tone of voice. They knew each other for ten years, so it was only natural.

Quinn smiled sadly, because even though she knew Rachel cared really deeply for her, the brunet didn't care for her in the same way that Quinn did.

"No, Rach, I'm not jealous of him."

The brunet walked and took a sit right beside Quinn in her bed.

"Then don't worry, I can take care of myself." Rachel smiled and took Quinn in a hug.

"You know I'll always worry."

Rachel laughed and squeezed Quinn in her arms.

"Yes, Quinnie, because you're a worrier."

.

* * *

.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you would spend the night with Rae."

Quinn sat in the sofa with a thud and shrugged to Puck that probably missed it, because he had his eyes glued on the tv, where he was killing some zombies.

"Yeah, me too. But she has a date with your guy Finn."

"Really?! I thought he was into you." Puck said pausing the game and turning to his side to look at the blonde.

"Well, he asked her out, she agreed and here I am." She shrugged again, reaching for the other joystick², so she could join him in the game.

"And are you upset with it?" He said, restarting the game now for two players.

"Nope."

"Well, you sure seem like it. I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't." She made a disgusting face, because well, ew.

"So what's the matter?"

"I don't like him." She said matter effectually.

"Why? He's a good guy."

"I don't know. Rachel always had a crush on him and he always had one on me and now that I rejected him, he goes running to her? She doesn't deserve to be a rebound." She said angrily. She had her motives; she didn't need to explain it.

"Alright, alright. Don't get mad, you're a little scary when you're mad. And you know, maybe now that you rejected him and he knows that his crush on you won't go anywhere, he is just trying to move on with someone who likes him."

It actually made sense, but Quinn was being irrational and for her, she had the right to be. Because she liked Rachel, really really liked her, so she could feel jealous, right?

"Yeah, okay. But I'll kick him in the balls if he hurt her." Puck laughed, because he knew that she meant it. The girl was always a lot protective of the little brunet and if he could say, he was a little afraid for Finn.

.

* * *

_Six years old¹ - I don't really know the school system in USA, but here it's when the average people start reading nowadays, so I hope that's alright._

_Joystick ²- I don't know if that's how they call it usually in USA. Is it? I didn't know so I settled for it, if not, I would be glad if someone told me how they call. Thanks!_

* * *

_._

**So, what do you guys think? **

**I know that probably already have some fics with this kind of story in here, but I would really like the opportunity to make it my own. So I expect some opinions!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and wait for the next chapter! Night, night! (;**


	2. THE DAY ALL CHANGED

**Afternoon, people. Here we go one more chapter, hope you guys like it. (;**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – THE DAY ALL CHANGED.**

**.**

"Hey, Quinn, honey, where have you been?"

When Quinn arrived at the Berry's late that night, she found Leroy in the kitchen sipping in a glass of milk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was at Puck's. I left you guys a note in the fridge, didn't you see it?" The blonde pointed out the note she had left for the men saying she would be at Puck's and sat down beside Leroy at the countertop.

"Oh yeah, we did. I'm sorry; I guess I just spaced out a little." He smiled at her and hugged her with one of his big arms.

"Okay, then." She said leaning in his embrace. He was so warm, she loved the security Leroy passed to her. Of course she loved Hiram and her dad's embrace too, but in secret Leroy's was her favorite. Only losing for Rachel's of course. "Do you know if dad arrives tomorrow?"

"Already wanting to leave us?" He said squeezing her and faking sadness.

"We live almost across street from each other, daddy L, don't be a drama queen. I already have Rachel for that."

He laughed good natured and stood up from the bench.

"Answering your question, I guess he gets here the day after tomorrow." She nodded. The truth was that Quinn wanted to sleep at her house tonight; she didn't want to hear about Rachel's date. But guess that it was impossible, because she couldn't sleep alone in her house and her dad was in a job's trip.

"Do you want a hot cocoa, child? You seem a little down."

Quinn smiled to the man, he always knew her so well. She agreed, because yeah, hot cocoa could make her a little better.

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, I know, daddy L. I think I'm just not ready yet." The tall man looked at her in the eyes with his kind ones and smiled, nodding.

"Sure, when you're ready then."

That was the moment they heard the door open and close and an excited Rachel Berry entered the kitchen.

"Hey honey, for your face I suppose the date was good." Leroy smiled to his excited daughter as he handed the mug for the blonde.

"It wasn't good, daddy. It was awesome!" She said, jumping and hugging the man, which made both giggle. The scene was quiet amusing, but Quinn didn't have the heart to smile, because it was like her heart was dropped in the floor and then stepped at.

Quinn took a sip from her chocolate and lost herself in her thoughts.

"Hey family, is this a reunion that I was not invited for?" Hiram walked in to the room with his hands on his hips and made a fake scow.

"No, dad. I was just telling daddy how my date was." Rachel said leaving her purse in the countertop and giving Hiram a hug.

"Oh well, how was it then?" the short man asked excited as well.

Quinn finished drinking her cocoa and stood up to leave the mug in the sink trying not to listen to the bubbly conversation about how chivalrous Finn had been. Taking a moment to make her happy face so she could full the happy family and go straight to bed, she washed the mug. When finished she dried her hands slowly and finally turned around.

"Hey family, night night!"

"Oh Quinn, aren't you staying to hear the story?" Hiram asked hugging the girl good night.

"I'm sure Rachel would tell her later, sweetie." Leroy rescued her. She smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek, knowing now that he knew something about this was bothering her. But she knew he would wait for her to come and explain.

"Yeah, I will." Rachel said, while holding her arms around the blonde's neck, bringing her into a tight embrace. Quinn embraced the brunet's waist.

"Night, Rach."

"Night, Quinnie."

Rachel kissed her on the cheek and the blonde walked out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs to Rachel's room. With a sigh she let her body relax in the comfort of Rachel's bed. She laid there and remembered the time when she realized that her feelings for Rachel were more than platonic.

.

**_Lima, Ohio. 2008._**

"Santana, shut up!"

Quinn was really pissed at her Latina friend. She was always making bad comments about Rachel's wardrobe. What if the girl liked her animal's sweaters and high socks? It was her damn life; she could wear whatever damn thing she wanted.

"Oh, Quinn, you didn't just tell me to shut up." Santana seemed pissed as well now.

"Yeah, I did! I'm just so tired of your stupid comments. Rachel is my best friend, stop bad mouthing her in my face!" The blonde growled.

"So what? I can say whatever I want!" The Latin growled back. She didn't fear Quinn. Bitch, please, the blonde was more bark than bite.

"The fuck you can! You can indeed say whatever your stupid mind wants, as long as it has nothing to do with Rachel. Leave her the hell alone!"

"So what, Quinn? You will kick me in the balls?" There was that ironic smirk that Quinn was dying to wash from the other girl's face.

"If you really want to find out, you'll continue doing it. But I assure you, you'll regret it." The way the blonde said it made Santana shiver. She never ever saw the blonde so mad.

"Ok, chill blonde, I'll stop. Damn, you're no fun." The Latina shrugged and left the blonde in the park bench, where the two of them were sitting while their other friends were playing some football. Even Rachel, if you can believe it.

"Hey, what was that about?" Puck asked taking the place where Santana was sitting.

"I'm screwed." That was the vague answer Quinn gave to him, while her eyes accompanied the brunet running across the field. Because Quinn knew in that moment that Rachel was more than her almost sister/best friend. She didn't know how or when, but her feelings toward Rachel had changed and somehow that stupid comment from Santana had made her realize how pretty she thought Rachel was and that thinking of her made her heartbeats speed up. God, she was so screwed.

.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I got go to class now. In the next chapter I will explore more how Quinn took her new feelings for Rachel and put some more meaning interaction between the two as well. Make me happy and tell me what you are thinking. Take care. (;**


	3. THE DAY RUSSEL FOUND OUT

**Good night, readers. Thanks for the following, favorites and reviews. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Have fun! (:**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – THE DAY RUSSEL FOUND OUT.**

**.**

When Rachel opened the door to her room and closed it lightly, Quinn almost gave a sigh of relief, because that meant the brunet believed she was already asleep even though it was a little early for the blonde to be at bed. So Quinn let herself relax when the diva took some closes from her closet and walked in the bathroom for her night ritual. She was almost truly sleeping when Rachel left the bathroom and took a sit in her side of the bed.

"I know you're awake."

Quinn almost had a fucking heart attack and kind of jumped from the mattress, so yeah, maybe she wasn't that good of an actress. Rachel sighed, seeming a little sad, that made the blond turn over to lie in her back and look at the tiny figure of her best friend.

"Why are you being like this?"

Rachel looked at Quinn with her big brown eyes that were filled with something Quinn could only guess was sadness and confusion. The blonde hated being the one causing the girl to feel any of those things.

"I'm sorry." It came out as barely a whisper, but Quinn knew Rachel heard her when the brunet let out another sigh.

"I don't know why you're apologizing and that's make me really mad at you."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you're being distant and I know you're keeping something from me." Quinn gulped, Rachel always read her so well; she shouldn't be surprised.

"Why you'd think that?" Rachel lay down as well and looked at Quinn square in the eyes.

"Because I know you." She said it like it was the obvious answer, and it kind of was.

Quinn smiled, because Rachel was so damn beautiful, even more now with her hair spread in the pillow and her face without any makeup. Her eyes were so full of emotions, Quinn could be the best artist in the planet, but she wouldn't be able to draw it right, she was sure.

"Why are you smiling, silly?" Rachel asked, placing her hand in Quinn's, intertwining their fingers. Obviously the blonde couldn't really answer the question, so she just shrugged.

They stayed in silence for some moments and Rachel now had her eyes closed, but Quinn couldn't stop looking at her. Rachel placed both of their hands near her chest bellow her chin and Quinn couldn't help her line of thought or her mouth.

"Do you think Finn will make you happy?" Quinn almost slapped herself when Rachel opened her eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"I don't know… Maybe. Why?"

Quinn knew that Rachel was trying to read her; she was just praying the brunet would reach the wrong conclusion.

"I just want to make sure, you know." Rachel stayed a little longer trying to read Quinn, but kind of gave up. Or not, because Quinn knew Rachel never really give up.

"Worrier." Rachel smiled and pushed Quinn lightly in the shoulder, making Quinn return the smile.

"Always."

"Night, Quinnie."

"Night, Rach."

And just like that, Quinn knew she gained a little bit of time to put her act together and decide what she should tell Rachel. Because she knew the brunet would only let her odd behavior last for so long, so she should take advantage of that for now.

.

**_Lima, Ohio. 2009._**

"So you like her?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"And you think is something with only her or girls in general?"

"I don't know, dad. I never really gave it a thought, because other people in general don't have a chance in my mind, because all I can think of is her."

Quinn looked to the horizon that was in front of her, the new scenario was refreshing to say the least. Her dad and she were in one of their annual fishing trip. Every year they tried to make Rachel come along but the brunet refuse "to participate in such horrendous activities such as fishing", her actual words. And this year Quinn couldn't be happier, because it gave her the time to talk to her dad about those feelings she had for the brunet.

"Right. And what about her? Do you think she could like you too?"

Russel was being very nice with the news. Not that Quinn thought he wouldn't, because well, he and Rachel's dads were really best friends, but she couldn't help to feel a bit nervous anyway.

"I don't think so." Quinn said with a sigh. That's no way Rachel would feel the same, because Quinn knew the girl wasn't into girls. The brunet was always talking about cute boys from her dance lessons.

"Do you think about talking to her? I'm sure she would take the news well and maybe you're wrong." Her father looked at her and she smiled at him, while he took some soda from de cooler they had brought with them and handed it to her.

"I don't know. What if it makes the things weird between us? She is my best friend. I really don't want to lose her." She said taking a big gulp from the can.

"I really don't think it's going to happen, Lucy. Rachel had the biggest heart I've ever know and she loves you and cares for yours friendship so much to let it happen, you have to know that." He smiled kindly to her and ruffled her hair. She hated when he did that, but she smiled this time, because he was right. Rachel would never do that. The problem was that Quinn was a coward and maybe would never get the guts to tell the brunet how she really felt.

"Thanks, daddy."

"That's alright, sweetie. I'm glad you confided me that. Oh, look, I think we got something!"

.

* * *

**I always wanted to make Russel a good guy, because he maybe was a prick in the show, but sometimes people exaggerate. I don't think he should be really this awful guy, so I hope you like my version of him. Take care. See you in the next chap!**


	4. THE DAY I CAME OUT

**Hey beautiful people! I'm really sorry that took me so long to update here, but I was having, I mean, am having busy days. College is trying to burn my brain haha. But well, here I am. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Have fun!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER FOUR – THE DAY I CAME OUT**

** .**

**_Lima, Ohio. 2010._**

_(Quinn's POV. If you don't mind I decided to do a little change of perspective in this chapter as an experience. Share your thoughts with me about it. Ok, let's get back to it.)_

_._

When dad came back from his business trip, I decided I was in need of another talk like that one we had on the lake a year ago. Because I spent the last two days thinking what I would do when Rachel decided that she had enough of my odd behavior and I didn't reach any answer on my own. So after our dinner at Rachel's house the day dad's got home, I entered his room and laid beside him on his bed with my head on his shoulder as he moved so he could hug me and caress my hair.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked with his gentle, but worried tone.

"Yes, daddy, I'm just a little confused." I sighed burring my head in his embrace and feeling some comfort from his presence.

"About what, kid?" Dad had a deep voice that to me always showed some kind of wisdom and confidence. So I closed my eyes trying to soak up some of these to me, even if it was kind of a crazy and silly thought.

"Rachel." I said simply because I knew he would understand.

"What's up with miss Little Star?" I smiled. That was how daddy had always called Rachel after she told him how a big star she would be some day and he told her that she would indeed become a star, but she would always be little to him. So yeah, she would shine and touch people hearts with her voice, but it didn't matter how great and famous she become, to him she would always be her little star. It was so sweet. Rachel smiled that big lightening smile of hers and hugged him tight. I couldn't ever forget it, because it was this day that our little family begun to form.

"Nothing, dad. But she is dating some boy." For one moment I thought he didn't listen or he wasn't paying attention because he stayed quiet, but then a little after I felt his arm tight around me.

"Did you tell her it bothered you?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell her why, though. And I'm really scared that she pressures me in telling her why I'm being so weird about it, because you know her, she is great but her curiosity can be a little invasive. And I'm not ready to tell her, dad."

"Okay, baby. That's what I think. You don't have to tell her everything." That was confusing.

I sited so I could look in my dad's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled at me and took off his glasses that he had on to read some work papers.

"I mean that you could tell her you are indeed jealous of her, because you kind of always had her for yourself and now you will have to share her with someone else."

I took some time thinking about. If told her this, it would for sure placate her worries and it could still be interpreted as friendship jealousy.

"Yeah, I think it could work." I smiled at dad and he returned. But then my smile faltered, because I remembered a decision that I had made that day in her bed, when she told me that I was being distant. "But I had decided to tell her that I like girls."

"Wow, Lucy, that's a big step, I'm really happy for you." His pride smile made my smile return. I really had the best dad ever.

"Yeah dad, thanks. But if I tell her that I'm jealousy what if she gets it? That she is the girl I like, not only girls in general." I said kind of panicking.

"Hey, calm down, Lucy. I don't think that will happen, sweetie. But just to be sure, why don't you talk to her about this first and you can also justify your odd behavior with being confused and not knowing how to talk to her about it. Not that I think we should be here making some story to tell her, because you know I think you should be honest with her about your feelings, but if you're not totally ready, the least you can do is stick to your decision to be partly honest and don't back down."

"You're right. I decided that I would tell her, so I will. Thanks daddy." I hugged him one more time and after we exchanged good night's wishes, I went to my own room and lay down in my own bed. One part of me happy to be home, where I could think more clearly, but other sad because my bed didn't smell like green apple and Rachel as Rachel's did.

I released a deep sigh, because the other day would be a hard day.

**.**

**- THE OTHER DAY -**

**.**

When I woke up the next morning I was feeling better and confident. Rachel was my best friend and I knew for sure she wouldn't mind my big news. Of course, maybe she would be kind of shocked, since I not once showed any interest in girls in front of her, mainly because she was the only girl that I really noticed, but she didn't need to know that.

After my shower, I finished packing my things and went to the kitchen where daddy had prepared us some bacon.

"Yey, bacon! I really missed you, buddy!" I said jumping in and stuffing my mouth full of that heavenly stuff.

"It seems like the Berry's were making you starve to death." Daddy said chuckling.

"Of course not, but daddy L had to go to the hospital early both days I stayed there and you know Rach and dad H don't make me any bacon." Dad laughed harder this time, replacing my plate with one full of more bacon. I grinned like a fool to him, when my phone alerted a new message.

**From Rach: Hey, Quinnie, good morning! I'm just sending a text to let you know that I will not be going with you to school today.**

I frowned. She always went with me to school. She even made me wake super early when she wanted to rehearse; that was odd.

**To Rach: Why? Are you sick? Do you want me to buy you some of your favorite soup when I come from school?**

**From Rach: No, Quinn. I'm sorry I made you worry, I'm not sick. And it's so sweet of you to offer that, but I'm going to school with Finn today. He called me yesterday asking if I want him to pick me up. Hope you understand.**

I dropped the phone in the countertop and stopped eating. She just went to one date with him and she was already dropping me for him, great.

**To Rach: That's alright. See you, then.**

The childish part of me wanted to ignore her message and her all together. Because damn it, it hurt. But I couldn't do it. Rachel didn't deserve it. So I sucked it up and left all my second plate of bacon untouched, because not even bacon could give back my appetite.

Dad noticed my change of humor, but I asked him not to ask and he complied.

When I arrived at school some minutes later, my mood was even worse, because Finn and Rachel were near her locker having some kind of intimate conversation and that sucked big time.

I tried to ignore it and just left my things in my locker and headed out to my first class, that unfortunately to me I shared with the (vomit) couple.

"Hey Q, what's up?"

Noah and I shared this class too. I always sited with Rachel and Puck with Finn, so I didn't know where to sit. I decided to sit in my usual place, because whatever, I wouldn't make it easier for Finn.

"Morning, Puck." He mouthed "hot" to me and a rolled my eyes. He always did that, in the beginning I would get mad at him, now I just ignore it.

Finn and Rachel finally entered the room seeming to be sharing the same intimate conversation from early. I felt a little pang in my chest. God, it would be hard.

Rachel finally smiled at me when she spotted me in our usual sit and Finn scowled a little and just ignored me as he said something in her ear and sited beside Puck.

"Good morning, Quinn." She said siting by my side.

"Morning, Rach." I responded leaning my head in my arm that was in the table and looking at her.

"Missed you in my bed." I flushed. It was some joke of ours that it wasn't very funny for me anymore.

"I didn't." I said trying to continue our playing thing, even if it made me a little uncomfortable. She pouted. I smiled, poking her in the ribs. "Missed you too, star." She finally smiled back at me. And God, wasn't she the most beautiful person I ever met? Sometimes (most of it), she just took my breath away.

"I need to tell you something." I almost just vomited the words. Damn it.

"You can tell me everything, Quinn." She had an understanding look in her face, maybe because she could sense my jitters.

"It's kind of private. Can we talk about it in your house after your dance lessons?" She smiled softly and nodded.

"Sure. And I think…" She was stopped when the teacher finally made herself visible and asked for silence. "We talk later." Rachel whispered to me and I agreed, letting my mind wonder ignoring the teacher completely. Making an appointment to come out was kind of nerve racking, if you know what I mean.

The rest of the day was uneventfully. Rachel sat with me, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mike with the addition of Puck and Finn, unfortunately, to lunch. And it wasn't completely awkward just because Puck kept making me laugh; he was being such a nice friend. Finn ignored me all the time, not that I minded. Santana and Brittany kept whispering to themselves the entire time and Tina and Mike participated in our conversation.

When the bell signed the end of lunch, Rachel smiled at me and said that she would wait for me later; I nodded and went with Mike to our next class.

When the day of school finished I went with Santana and Britt to the mall so we could buy Britt's sister her present for her twelve's birthday. It didn't take long and we were already in our way back to the car with some ice cream in hands.

"So Q, tell me what's the deal?" Santana asked as she tossed her empty cup in the trash.

"Huh? What?" I asked in my true confusion.

"You seem kind of nervous." She explained, shrugging.

"Yeah, you spaced out a lot, Quinn." Britt said in her innocence voice. Her face was full of ice cream, which made San and I laugh a little. "What?"

"You have some chocolate here, baby." Santana said in his kind voice that she reserved for Brittany only and cleaned gently the blonde's face.

Britt smiled thankful and the scene made me a little jealous, because they had the kind of relationship which I wanted to have with Rachel.

"So Q, what's wrong?" Santana asked again. And I didn't know what got to me, but I decided "what the hell!"

"I'm gay." And I just said it, just like that. San kind of stayed in chock, looking at me with her mouth agape.

"Yey, Quinn, you can joy in our dolphin's club now!" Britt said jumping me for a hug. I hugged back and laughed.

"Thanks, Britt, I guess."

Santana seemed to come out of her chock and smiled at me.

"That's really cool, Q, I'm happy you felt you could share this with us." And it was really nice of her, because she had an understanding looking in her eyes, like she really knew what I was going through.

"Of course, San. I know I could count in you guys."

And with that, it felt like it would be easier to tell Rachel, I could only hope.

.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I keep with Quinn's POV? I have to say I like better this way, it's easier to write. But I want to know your opinion. Haha. Tell me what you think about the chapter also! Hope you enjoyed it. Later!**


	5. THIRD WHEEL

**CHAPTER FIVE – THIRD WHEEL.**

**.**

It was it. After the mall, San and Britt gave me a lift home and I went to my bedroom to take a shower. I put some simple cloths on, some jeans and my The Killer's t-shirt. After drying my hair, I just put my red chucks and jacket on and crossed the street to Rachel's house. Her dad's weren't home, but I had the key like she had mine's, so I just entered. I knew she probably was already at home because it was passed 5 PM and her dance lessons finish at 4 PM, so I climbed up the stairs and knocked softly in her bedroom's door.

"Hey Quinn, come in."

I was really nervous, like I've never been before. Not that I remembered, anyway. So I took my time taking a deep breath and entering the room.

She was in her desk with her short black shorts and some loose simple blue t-shirt. When she turned around to look at me, I recognize the t-shirt, it was mine, that made me smile. I think she got what I was thinking because she smiled at me and shrugged.

"You forgot it in here and it's very comfortable."

I smiled, making my way to her bed and leaning on it.

"No worries, looks good on you." She smiled wilder at me and stood up from her chair to sit with me in her bed.

"Well, thanks. You look good in your Killer's shirt too."

"You just say that because you gave it to me. So you're kind of complimenting yourself." I teased her and she laughed, slapping me in the arm.

"Shut up! You know I meant it." I smiled, denying with my head and forgetting just for a moment that in mere minutes my friendship with this amazing person could change. My smile vanished so were hers.

"What?" She extended her hand and touched mine, taking it in hers. I sighed, blinking slowly.

"I came here to tell you something very important, so I think we should start talking about it." She nodded her head, not taking her eyes or hand of my own.

"Sure Quinn."

"I first want to tell you that I never talked to you about, not because I don't trust you, because you have to know Rach, that I trust you with my life." She smiled gently at my words and squeezed my hand a little.

"I understand, Quinn. And I trust you with my life either."

I really wanted to take my eyes from hers, because sometimes it was too much, but I really couldn't. It was like my eyes were glued to hers. Her big brown bright orbs were so captivating. Oh God, how I love this girl.

"I'm gay."

I tried to do it the same way I did with Britt and San early, just rip the Band-Aid off and wait for the outcome. To my utterly surprise Rachel didn't look like Santana, in chock. But she wasn't like Britt either. So I waited for her response. It didn't take long, though.

Rachel let a smile appear in her face as she pushed me to a tight embrace. Okay, it feels a little like how Britt reacted, with less energy and dolphin's stuff. I sighed with relief.

"I kind of knew that for a while."

When Rachel said that still hugging me my eyes opened really fast and I took some distance of her finishing the embrace and looking out for her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"I know you, Quinn. You maybe think that you can hide things from me, but you can't, really." The way she said it and what she said it made me panic a little, what if? Oh god!

"Hey, calm dawn, honey, that's okay." She said trying to calm me down, because I was almost hyperventilating. When I had calmed down a little, I finally looked at her again. "I'm okay with it, of course. And I have to say I am a little sad that you thought I wouldn't be, but I understand. I know how difficult it must be. But I am your best friend, Quinn, that's what I'm here for. I will always be by your side, to everything."

"You're the perfect friend ever, Rachel. I'm so luck I have you in my life." I knew that were tears in my eyes, but I didn't mind. Rachel was so perfect.

She hugged me one more time and I let myself lose in the comfort of her body.

"No, Quinn, I'm the lucky one."

After that we just laid in her bed side by side with our hands still together. The silence was comforting, because reminded me of our childhood. We always did that, lay in bed in silence immerse in our own thoughts. And it was good to finally be in peace with this secret. Almost all of it at least.

"How did you know?" I finally asked something that was bothering me.

I felt she shift slightly in the bed and looked at her, she was looking at me too.

"I don't know. I guess it was because you never showed any interest in boys whatsoever." She shrugged. "And you do like your games and guitar. Not that I condone stereotypes, you know I don't. But sometimes it gives you clues." I laughed at this. "Don't laugh Quinn, I know liking games and to play the guitar doesn't make you necessary gay, but I don't know you kind of send this vibe and…" Okay, I was laughing really hard in that moment.

"Shut up, Rach, I can't breathe." I couldn't stop laughing and I knew, just knew she was pouting that beautiful pout of hers to me.

"Quinn!" She whined, slapping me again in the arm. That only made me laugh harder.

When I was finally able to stop laughing and could breathe again, she was still pouting. So I smiled at her and extended my arm to hold her close to me.

"Come here. I'm sorry." She let me push her close to me and hug her. "But your explanation was terrible." She had to smile at that.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mind. I'm just really happy I could finally tell you about it."

She placed her hand in my face and stroked my cheek softly.

"I'm really happy too." She said it and I closed my eyes soaking up her presence whishing we could be in this position forever. Because she made me really warm inside and being around her made me happy. I would give anything for her to like me the same way I liked her.

After that the days passed smoothly. Rachel asked me a lot of questions, just like I already knew she would. Such things as how long, when, why, who knew and stuff like that. I really couldn't say why or exactly when, so I made up that answers and she bought it, but the rest I really tried to be as honestly as possible. I really hated lying to her.

Her relationship with Finn was developing quite fast if you asked me. After two weeks of poorly planned dates (Breadstick, movies and trips to the mall) they were already boyfriend and girlfriend. Yeah, that sucked big time to me, but she was happy. Really really happy. I could see it in those big brown eyes of hers; they sparked all the freaking time when she talked about Finn and their relationship. My insides ached a lot when the subject come out, which happened a lot, but I tried to be a good friend and suck it up. But the hardest part wasn't listening to her rants about Finn, was that my time with her had been reduced to dinners with our dads (and Finn) and casual conversations around her house when I was there to spend time with daddy L or dad H.

Don't get me wrong, I know she wasn't doing it on purpose. And she really asked me to go out with them, but I wouldn't be a third wheel. When I told her exactly that, she asked me why I still hang out all the time with B and S, though?

"They are my best friend, that's why." I asked her really doesn't seeing her point.

"Well, I thought I was your best friend." She was angry now.

"Of course you are. My bestest best friend." I said smiling at her. She couldn't be serious questioning that. She seemed still angry, so I frowned.

"So it's alright to hang out as you put so nicely 'third wheel' with them, but not with me?" Hell yeah. They didn't have a moron for boyfriend who seemed to hate my guts, just because I rejected him. What a child.

"Yeah! They are my best friends and they date each other, so it's easy because I love spending my time with both of them. I really love spending my time with you more, but only you. You got to have noticed that Finn don't like me that much anymore." I arched my eyebrows at her, because she couldn't possible have not noticed it.

She didn't like it, but she agreed with me because she couldn't deny it. And I saw that after this conversation, she tried to find an "us time". But Finn was just a crying baby, so I was kind of left aside. What can I say? Hurt like hell, but whatever. I decided to just live my life because I was too young to spend my life suffering for my first love.


	6. I LOVE SOMEONE

**CHAPTER SIX – I LOVE SOMEONE.**

**.**

It had been months since I told Rachel about me and, of course, months since she and Finn started dating. In those months I was spending most of my time with couple Britanna (Santana hated when I called them that, but Britt loved, so she just glared at me). They said I needed some lesbian's advice, like what the hell? But it was nice. I never told them about my super love crush on Rachel, so they kept trying to hook me up with someone. I wasn't ready for that yet, but it was really nice of them, I guess.

This fine morning I received a text from Rachel asking me if I could give her a ride. A few months ago, I would hate it, because well, she didn't need to ask me that; I was her ride every day. But since Finn got in the picture, _he_ was her ride. So I just mopped around for a while then let go.

**To Rach: Sure. Be there in 5.**

It was odd. I guess Finn couldn't make it today. I wasn't complaining, because I really did miss Rachel. Like for real.

The only time I saw the brunet these days was at school and in some "family" reunions. Our crazy family reunions that now somehow involved Finn as well.

When I parked outside her house, she didn't give me time to even unbuckle my seatbelt, she was already out of the house in my passenger's door. She had this wild smile in her face and I smiled back, because who wouldn't?

She was especially beautiful today. She was wearing skinny jeans (she didn't use this very often) and a simple white shirt that hugged her forms very well with a jacket.

"Looking fine today." I said as she entered the car still wearing that bright smile.

"Oh well, thanks Quinn. You look very fine yourself." I smiled at her, because have I said that I missed her? I couldn't control myself.

"I missed you." I blurted out. Her smile faltered and I could see that she became a little sad.

"I know. I'm so sorry we've been distant, Quinn. I miss you a lot too." She took my hand in hers.

"Who said I miss you a lot?" I said very serious and she rolled her eyes making me lose my façade and laugh. "Hey." I said serious this time, squeezing her hand gently. "This here. We. We are for the long run, right?" She smiled and nodded. "So don't worry. We could take different paths, but we'll always find our way back to each other. I know that for sure."

"You're my bestest best friend too." She said this, reminding that time I said to her the same thing. I smiled my version of a bright smile (that didn't stand a chance at hers) and put some of her brown hair beside her ear. She smiled back.

"Time to go, huh best?"

When we arrived at school, we walked slowly, taking our time to catch up.

"So, Santana told me you are refusing each and every option of girls she says likes you." Oh no, not a good subject.

"So you and San finally find a common ground and the subject has to be me?" I said arching my eyebrows to her. Deflection; I'm very good at it.

"Well, not exactly. We just sort of reached this subject when we bumped with each other at the supermarket this weekend." She said shrugging.

"Oh yeah, she told me about it."

"Yeah, so stop deflecting." I looked at her with wild eyes and she chuckled. "Yes Quinn, I know that was what you were doing." I sighed. This girl knows me more than she should.

I stopped her, pushing her in some empty classroom and closing the door.

"Ok. If I'm going to tell you this, you have to promise me you won't push for more, because all I'll say will be all I _can_ say." She thought about it a little, than nodded.

"Ok. I guess this is fair."

"Alright." I passed my hand through my hair in a nervous manner. Because what the hell?! I was about to tell her about my crush on her. Without the "on her" part of course.

She was looking at me with expectant eyes. I sighed, trying to control my breathe and the speed of my heartbeats.

"I don't care too much for the girls San introduce me because I already like someone." Her big brown eyes became wilder and she was about to say something, when I interrupted her. "I won't say who she is." Now she was disappointed. Her cute pout made me smile. "Your cute pout won't help you this time."

"Why won't you say her name?" She all but whined.

"I can't and you said you agreed in not pushing me for more." She sighed, showing that she really didn't like our agreement but that she would resign.

"Ok. So at least I can know why you aren't with this girl?" It was my time to sigh.

"Well, she kind of is in a relationship with someone else and doesn't even know that I like her." I said trying not to look at her, because this girl read me very well and what if she got it?

"I see. But why hadn't you told her?"

"I don't even know if she likes girls this way and she has a boyfriend, I already told you that." I let a frustrated sigh, because this things hit home and I couldn't believe I was telling her all of this. I was so screwed.

"Well, Quinn, you'll never know if you don't talk to her."

"I don't know, I kind of feel that is wrong confessing your love for someone that is already taken." I said this not looking at her, so when I finally looked she had a shocked face. "What?" I asked.

"Your love?" She was really surprised. Oh shit. Well done Fabray! "You love this girl?" She had her crazy look. I didn't know whether I panicked or laughed at her. I opted for panicking.

"Yeah, well, yeah I guess."

"Wow Quinn, now you _have_ to tell her." She said very sure.

"Really?" I was a little taken aback.

"Yes. You own to yourself the chance of having your feelings returned and this lucky girl…" She smiled at me and smiled back, my heart fluttering. "This lucky girl deserves to know that she got this awesome person liking her. Loving her." She corrected herself still kind of shocked, which made me chuckle.

"But what if she doesn't love or at least like me back?"

"At least you tried."

"I don't know if I can take a rejection from her." I said biting my bottom lip. I couldn't take it, it would be too much.

She took a step in my direction and hugged me. My heart simply exploded in my chest and I tried to relax my body in hers.

"At least you'll know that you gave it a shot. If you really love this girl you own it to yourself."

I finally hugged her back. I hugged her tight, because now I felt like I owned it to her too, right?

.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is kind of short, but I think is a good one. Will Quinn tell Rachel finally? Haha. Tell me your thoughts.**

**A very good day for you all! Thanks for the reviews and the follows, I really appreciate it. (;**


	7. MY FAVORITE SONG

**Hey beautiful people. I'm in a mood for writing so here it is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Have fun!**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – MY FAVORITE SONG.**

**.**

"Hey, Fabray! Where have you been? Britt and I waited for you in the lockers this morning until the late bell ringed." Santana said looking angry.

"I'm sorry S, I was kind of having a heart to heart with Rachel today." I said sitting beside her in our lunch table.

"Yeah? What kind of heart to heart?" She said seeming a little less pissed, guess she was nosy enough to make her curiosity bigger than her anger.

"Hum… It's kind of an important thing. I think I need your advice." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Shoot then."

"Well, she asked me why I sent away all the girls you introduced me…"

"Yeah, I would like to know too. That was a fine job I was making." She interrupted me and poked me I the chest. I patted her hand away.

"Shut up and let me finish then." I said angrily. It was already a hard subject for her to be bitching about other stuff.

"Alright, bitch. Keep going." I rolled my eyes as she drank her juice.

"So as I was saying, she asked me that and I said it was because I already like someone…"

"You what?!" She said now looking really pissed again. "So you gave me that fucking hard job and you already like someone? Bitch!"

"Calm down, San. God!" I said looking around. She got us some attention of ours peers. Rachel looked at me across the room with a frown, I shrugged. Since she and Finn officiated their relationship she swop our table for the footballer's. Crazy, if you ask me. What kind of shit these guys talked anyway?

"I didn't tell you because I had no intentions in ever persuading something with this person." Now Santana looked confuse. "Wait and you'll understand. Can I finish telling you about my conversation with Rachel now?" She nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Keep going."

"So I told her I couldn't say anything for this girl because I didn't know if she likes girls and because she has a boyfriend."

"Whoa Quinn, way complicated. The girls I showed you were super fine and super gay." I sighed.

"Well, San, if you can't see for yourself I would like very much to not like a person who can't correspond my feelings." I said angrily, because Santana sure can push my buttons.

"Sorry, blondie. God, you're a damn bitch today." She said rolling her eyes. "But keep going, I think it's finally getting near to the part that it's worth listening."

"You're such a bitch, I don't know why I'm still friends with you."

"Because you love me, now keep going."

"Well, then Rachel told me that I owned to myself to tell this girl what I feel for her, since I love her."

"You what?" It was slightly the same reaction of Rachel.

"Yeah, I do." I sighed putting my head in the table.

"Wow, that's crazy shit. So what is that advice you need from me?" I stood up my head to look at her again.

"You can't go crazy, please." I pleaded because Rachel was right there, sometimes sending worried glances across the room. She was like that since this morning and I was fucking hating it; that was why I was going to ask Santana this.

"It's Rachel." I said finally.

"What about the midget?"

"Don't call her that."

"Whatever. What about her?"

"It's she."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, San. She is the girl I like."

Now that was funny. Santana eyes grew three times bigger then their normal size and her mouth hanged open and all I wanted was laugh because even though the situation was shitty, her face was priceless.

It took a moment but she finally got out of her state of shock.

"Berry?" She said voicing her disbelief.

"Yeah." I said a little shy. Not because I was ashamed to like Rachel, of course not. Rachel was the most amazing girl I have ever met. It was just a little weird finally talking about it.

"Wow Q, I showed you the finest girls of all Lima and you simply got the hots for Rachel Fucking Berry?"

"Shut up, S." I hated how bad she treated Rachel.

"Alright, fuck that. If you like the midget, whatever. What is that advice you need? If it has something with making that big empty tree she dates disappear, I'm all for it." I had to laugh at her. Santana may be crazy as hell, but in her own way she is a good friend.

"Well, after what she told me this morning I think I have to tell her, don't you?" I asked. She looked serious now.

"Not if you don't want to."

"But I guess I do." I sighed, trying a glance over where Rachel was.

"Ok. But I really hope you don't have your hopes up because Berry seems to really like Finnept." She said looking in the same way I was.

"Yeah, I know." I said sounding defeated because I really felt like that. "But I have to tell her, anyway. She is my best friend and she had been it for my whole damn life."

"Yeah, I think I understand. So what do you want my opinion for?"

"I want to know how do you think I should tell her?"

.

.

So there I was. Four days since my conversation with Rachel in that empty room and my lunch confessions to S, finally I was at Rachel's house ready (or not so much) to tell her my feelings for her.

I had planned this day very well with the help of Santana and Puck's, even if he didn't know that. Well, he only had to distract Finn for the day, so I gave him a new game for his X-Box and that was fucking easy. Santana in the other hand helped me plan the rest. It wasn't much, but I psyched every step of the way so I really appreciate Santana's patience and not killing me.

Now I was at Rachel's bedroom. It was Saturday afternoon; she had just arrived from her dance lessons and now was in the shower. I had asked her to stay free because I really needed to tell her something important, so she complied.

While I waited I kept trying not to panic. Rachel was my best friend, she would understand. Yeah, she would.

"What have you so worked up, Quinnie?"

I almost fell from the fucking bed.

"What the fuck, Rach? You almost killed me here." She laughed at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." She had her devil smile on her face. Liar. That was totally intentional.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. I liked playful Rachel.

And I really liked comfy Rachel as well. And fresh shower too. She looked awesome in her denim shorts and my shirt (another one). And she smelled like heaven. The heaven in my head, at least.

"So what is this that you have to tell me?" She asked sitting in her chair desk and looking at me.

I stood up from the bed and took a place in front of her. I was so damn nervous. I bit my lower lip and tried to gather the courage to move on. She looked at me strangely.

"Are you alright, Quinn?" She asked voicing her concerns. God, why can't this girl love me back? I would make her the happiest person in the fucking world. Or I would do my best at least.

"I'm fine. I just… Right, I'll just start." I was a crazy mess but I would have to shook it off and go on.

"Do you remember what you told me Wednesday in that classroom?" I asked shifting my weigh to one of my legs, because I couldn't stay put for so long, it was nerve racking.

"Yeah, sure. That you owned to yourself to be honest with the person you liked." She said seeming confused still.

"Yeah, that's it. And do you remember that new Disney movie which you talked the entire duration? The one you thought the leading guy was far inferior then the leading lady?"

"Oh, of course. His tone of voice is so forced, I don't know." She said making a disgusted face which made me chuckle.

"Yeah, this one." I said taking a deep breath. "And do you remember when you told me that when I didn't know what to say something or how to say, I should just sing about it?" She just nodded this time. Perhaps knowing where this was leading or just curious for me to go on. "So what I'll do right now has something to do with all of this questions I asked you."

She watched me in silence as I walked to her bed and retrieved my guitar from it case. I walked slowly to where I was a moment ago in front of her and, taking a deep breath, started to play the song I had choose to showcase my feeling for her.

**_Words don't come easy_**

(I started kind of unsure, but kept going.)

**_Without a melody_**

**_I'm always thinking_**

**_In terms of do-re-mi_**

**_I should be hiking, swimming_**

**_Laughing with you_**

**_Instead, I'm all out of tune_**

(Rachel smiled a little; I guess finally recognizing the song.)

**_But what you don't know_**

**_You lift me off of the ground_**

**_You're inspiration_**

**_You helped me find my sound_**

(I tried to convey what I was trying to say not just through the lyrics, but through my eyes as well, because my eyes were locked in to hers.)

**_Just like a baseline in half-time_**

**_You hold down the groove_**

**_That's why I'm counting on you_**

**_And if I heard you on the radio_**

**_I'd never want to change a single note_**

**_It's what I'm trying say all along_**

**_You're my favorite song_**

(And I smiled because this song was so appropriated. Santana hated my song choice. "Some freaking song from a Disney movie, you got be kidding me?!" Whatever, it made a lot of sense to me. Rachel was my favorite song and my favorite everything if I was honest.)

**_I'm in a session, writing tracks_**

**_You got another class to teach_**

**_And then rehearsal with the band_**

**_You're always one step out of reach_**

**_I'm looking for some harmony with you_**

**_It comes so naturally_**

**_You help me find the right key_**

(Rachel understood the message. I knew that because her eyes were kind of bigger and she seemed shocked just like when I told her that I loved someone. Well, now she knew it was her I loved.)

**_And when I hear you on the radio_**

**_I never want to change a single note_**

**_It's what I tried say all along_**

**_You're my favorite song_**

**_My favorite song_**

**_And when I hear you on the radio_**

**_I never want to change a single note_**

**_It's what I tried say all along_**

**_You're my favorite song_**

**_You're my favorite song_**

When I finished the song we just stayed there staring at each other. My heart was bumping like crazy and I was sure I was going to throw up or faint any minute soon if I didn't do anything, so I took my guitar and placed it in the case again. When I looked at Rachel she was in the same position, still staring at the place I was. I sighed sitting at her bed. It wasn't going very well, not at all. But I didn't do or say anything; I just waited for her to react.

It took a long time, but she finally looked at me again.

"Since when?" It was the first question. I knew that was coming so I just smiled sadly.

"Since we were thirteen."

"Thirteen?" Her eyes widened once again. "That long?"

"Yeah." I nodded taking my eyes to the ground.

"And what… Why… Oh God. I really don't know what to say." I looked at her and she seemed so lost. Damn it, I felt lost too.

"Me either. I just… Well, after what you said I felt that I needed to tell. Would been better if I hadn't?" I asked feeling really small. That was for sure the hardest thing I have ever done in my life.

"No, Quinn. You did the right thing in telling me. I was the one who told you to do it, right?" She asked looking at me in the eyes, so I nodded. "So I'm thankful you did, it's just complicated." She sighed supporting her head in her hands.

"Yeah." It's all I could say, because I was afraid now. What if everything changed? I couldn't lose Rachel. Or dad H and daddy L. They were my everything besides my dad. They were my family.

"Hey." Her soft voice made me come out of my thoughts. "Don't do this to yourself." She said rolling her chair so she could be in front of me.

"Do what?" I said in a low tone, because it felt like a conversation that needed it.

"You're thinking you lost me but you don't." She reached my hands in hers and I wanted to cry.

"You know me so well." I said fighting against the tears. She gave me a half smile.

"Yeah, I know. So stop, I'm not going to leave you. You're my best friend. I don't know what we will do about this, but what I know is that we are forever, okay? Just like you said in the car, no matter what paths we take we'll always meet somewhere. Okay?"

"Okay." I whispered. And her petit body crashed into mine in a tight hug that I reciprocated.

We stayed like that for a while. When we parted I had some tears that I tried to cover, but couldn't. She cleaned them with her fingertips and we just stared at each other.

"I think it would be better if I go now." I said.

"Why?" She asked like she was afraid that I would leave and never come back.

"We just need to think a little by ourselves, don't you think?" She still had the look of fear in her eyes so it was my time to take her hands in mine. "This is not a broke up, Rachel." I said giving her a half smile in some attempt of joke. "I couldn't go apart from you, just know that. I'm not going to take you away from my life because you doesn't correspond my feelings. That was not why I told you that. I told you because you were right, you deserved to know and I deserved a shot, even if it was just some failure attempt. We are best friends, if it is to continue this way, it will continue. Just like that, okay?"

She smiled at me, hugging me one more time. It was a briefer hug but the meaning behind it was huge.

"I'm going now, but I'll be where I always was, right?" She nodded and I gave her a brief smile and a kiss on the forehead before standing up and making my way to the door of her room. When I was about to leave, she talked.

"I'll be where I always was too." I turned around and smiled.

"I know."

With that I left the room and climbed down the stair going directly to the leaving room where I know Leroy would be.

"Hey kiddo!" He said with a happy voice. "Came to visit this old guy?" I smiled a sad smile at him and nodded. "Hey, what's wrong?" He now had his worried face.

"Could you hug me, daddy L?" I sound so broken that it really shocked me but I didn't care. I really needed his hug right now. More than ever.

"Of course, sweetie. Come here."

And then it was like I was a child again; sitting in his lap with my head in the croak of his neck and his arms involving me; my tears running free from my eyes and my chocked sobs in his chest.

I stayed like that for a long time and he never asked anything; he just hugged me and told me that everything was going to be fine and I believed him, because he was always right.

"Better, dear?" He finally asked when my sobs stopped. I sniffled and nodded.

"Yeah, better." I said hugging him tight. "Thanks, daddy L."

He passed his big hands in my hair.

"Don't ever thank me for that. This is why I'm here for."

We stayed in some kind of silence after that.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked in a low tone and he nodded.

"Of course, dear."

"Don't tell dad H or daddy, but you are my favorite hugger." He chuckled and I smiled. Because this man was like my safer place and his laugh was so soothing.

"I won even Rachel?" He asked, playing with me. I laughed a little myself.

"No. Sorry. But don't tell her." I said playing along.

"Oh, you hurt my feelings this way. But I won't."

And just like that I was feeling a whole lot better. Like everything could indeed be alright. And when daddy L made me cocoa later everything was in peace for now.

.

* * *

**So I was thinking about this chapter for a long time. I hope you guys liked the way I did it, if not, I'll be happy to read some thoughts. Thanks for reading and review, pretty please! I like to hear your thoughts. Bye bye. (;**

**.**

**OBS1: The song was "YOU'RE MY FAVORITE SONG" from Camp Rock 2.**

**.**

**OBS2: Oh, and If you like to see the full size image from the cover of this fanfic, I put it on my profile. It's not a work of art, but it has its meaning. Haha. **


	8. THAT'S WHY I LOVE MONICA

**Hey beautiful people! First of all I want to apologize for any spell mistakes and misplaced words that eventually will happen. My natural language isn't English and I never wrote much in English before, so I'm going to make a lot of mistakes until I get it all right. I hope you all be patients with me and don't stop reading just for it. If someone would be so kind and perhaps would want to help me out, I would be very glad. Maybe revise the chapter for me before I publish it, I don't know. Haha. If you are interested, PM me and we'll talk. (:**

**I'm such a crazy person. This next chapter came into my mind (with all the dialogues) when I was lying and staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. And I just started talking to myself. Haha. So I just HAD to come over here and write it down. Hope you like it. Have fun!**

**.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT – THAT'S WHY I LOVE MONICA**

**.**

"I know why you're moping around."

"I'm not moping around."

"Sure you're not." I rolled my eyes at her.

Rachel and I were in my bedroom reading some magazines and singing along with the songs of her iPod. Since we left school this afternoon she was acting weird. At first I just dismissed it, but when she didn't sing along with her favorite Barbra song I knew something was really wrong.

"Talk to me." I said jumping from my spot in the floor and siting with her in my bed.

"I thought you just said you already knew why I'm being like this." She said not looking at me.

"So you admit you're acting weird?" She glared at me and I chuckled.

"I didn't admit anything."

"Ok, Rach. But I know you. And I know you are like this because you and Finn fought in lunch break today." Her eyes opened in surprised and I chuckled again. "Yeah, gossip goes around fast at McKinley."

"Don't tell me." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I said placing my arm around her shoulders and bringing her body next to mine; she relaxed. We were trying to act normal around each other, so after some days of being weird around her and not touching and things for a while, Rachel just scolded me. She said we couldn't change, so we didn't.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She said lifting her head so she could look at me in the eyes.

"You won't." I smiled reassuringly.

"Alright." She gave in and told me all about the fight. The motive was really silly and I knew Rachel thought it so, but Finn was so immature sometimes.

"Don't worry about it, Rach. I know you'll work it out tomorrow." She half smiled at me and I squeezed her a little.

"So I was thinking…" She started, taking my arm from her shoulders and placing my hand with hers. I looked at her curiously.

"What about?" I asked.

"I want us to talk about everything again. Is this an egotistical feeling?" She asked sounding very unsure. I smiled and shook my head no.

"Of course not, I feel this way too. But I don't know if we're ready to talk about that thing." I said because I was indeed much more comfortable with the subject after my moment with daddy L and a week of deep thoughts. But I didn't really imagine talking to Rachel openly about it again.

"I know it's very weird but I sometimes wonder what a good friend would do." She said looking around my room so not to reach my eyes, I frowned. "I mean, don't I hurt you being this close? I know I became really mad at you when you started to act different towards me but now I can't stop thinking that maybe I was being selfish. If you don't feel comfortable being touchy as we always were, I should understand not scold you about it."

"No, Rach. Hey." I said making her look at me. "You're not hurting me ok? I want us to be the same as well."

"But we are not, Quinn. I don't know if is healthy for you or even us to pretend nothing changed." She was looking frustrated.

"I don't know if I understand what you're trying to say." I said really confused.

"I'm saying that maybe we are just pretending that you didn't confess your love for me only three weeks ago."

I looked at her in the eyes. She seemed confused, sad and a frustrated.

"We are not pretending, Rach. We are moving on." I said sounding sure. Because I was. In my head I was really just treating it the way I thought was best for me to move on.

"How is that?"

"Look. I know how you feel and you know how I feel, right?" I waited for her to nod. "So we are no pretending not to know. We are trying not to let this situation change our friendship. If I didn't tell you anything, things were going to continue the same so why we have to change it?

"I know that you and Finn aren't only having problems because of his immaturity." I said looking at her eyes now. She couldn't lie to me even if she wanted. Her eyes had already told me that I was right. "I know that you're trying to not rub your relationship with him in my face. But I don't want you to do it." I said it dead serious. "You really like him; I can see it from a mile away. And he likes you too." I took her hands in mine and smiled, shrugging slightly. "I just want you to be happy and he makes you happy. You don't have to worry about me. I want to live in reality now.

"Remember when you told me that I lived in a fairly land because all I did was read? I get it now, because I really did live in a fairly land in my head; and I don't want it anymore. I want to be here in the reality. Where I will cry and suffer but where I will get over it and come much stronger than before too. I don't need you to sugar coat reality from me, this is not your job. Your job is to be my amazing friend when I need her." I smiled sweetly at her as I cleaned a few tears that rolled slowly across her face. "So don't worry, ok? You're not making anything worse."

She didn't say anything, she just hugged me. I stroked her hair gently and she supported her chin in my shoulder. We stayed like this for a while, but in some moment we laid down, still touching arms but not in such intimate position anymore.

"I would like to try something." She said from nowhere.

I supported my head in my hand and turned to look at her with arched eyebrows. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes, not turning.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"What if we named this girl you like?" She said finally turning her head towards me. That confused me even more.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I wanted for you to tell me about it, to ask me advices. Like you said I need to be your friend first of all." She said sounding now a little unsure. "It's weird, isn't it? Forget I said anything." She said returning to look at the ceiling.

"Hey, don't. I want to listen." I said gently, touching her arm with my free hand.

"Really?" She asked sounding vulnerable and I smiled, nodding.

"Sure, Rach. Come on, tell me."

"Well, maybe if we came out for a name for her… Or me… Just… You get it." I nodded, so she continued. "It wouldn't be so weird talking about it."

She bit her lip and I thought about it for a while.

"I guess it could work." I said finally. She smiled openly at me and I couldn't do nothing else but return it. "What would we call you?"

"Barbra." She said without thinking and I laughed; she was so adorable.

"That's your middle name, Rae. We can't call you that, it won't make any difference." I said still laughing a little. She pouted. Like I said: adorable.

"Alright, so what do you suggest?" She asked with fake annoyance.

I pretended to think for a while.

"What about Grumpy?" I tried to keep my face straight but I couldn't because she looked at me with an angry face that was not a bit scary. "I'm kidding, Rach. Come on, sorry!" I said as she hit me with the pillow.

"Stop laughing then." She said still hitting me but I couldn't stop laughing; it wasn't intentional.

"I'm so-so… sorry." I tried to stop laughing because I was running out of air.

When I finally managed to stop my crazy laughs she was looking really pissed so I made a pout of my own.

"Sorry, Rach." My puppy dog's eyes came out to play as well. I knew she would cave in any time soon.

"Puppy dog's eyes is a low blown." She said finally relaxing her expression. I smiled wide at her. "So now being serious…" she glared at me one more time. "What about Patty?"

"No." I answered quickly and she was about to argue when I continued. "What about Monica?" I asked.

"Monica?"

"Yeah, the real brunet from FRIENDS." I smiled and she smiled back.

"I think I like it."

"Ok then. So what will be our first subject about this Monica girl and me?" I asked nudging her playfully. Surprisingly I wasn't nervous about talking with her about it. Maybe this pretending thing was really a good idea.

"What about why you like her." She said and I had to look at her with a face that said "Really? You just want for me to say good things about you." Yes, a face can tell this if you'd like it too. She rolled her eyes at me. "Play the part Quinn. If this girl Monica wasn't me and was indeed real, this would be the first question I would ask." I sighed because it made sense.

Ok. This time I was a little nervous. Rachel got it, because she looked unsure again.

"Hey, we don't have to continue with this if you don't want to." She said understanding.

"No." I decided, looking at her and giving her a reassuring smile. "I want to. I think it would be a good way to deal with some part of it." She nodded but didn't say anything; I guess she was just waiting for me to talk in my own time.

I lay in the bed again, relaxing my body. With my hands behind my head, I looked at the ceiling and wondered where should I start from?

"Well, I love… Monica… Hum…" I cleared my throat not taking my eyes from the ceiling. "Because she was always there. Like, I can't imagine my life without her. When I was just a kid and used to cry over my dead mom she always told me that sometimes bad things happen for reasons that not even the adults understand. And that I was a lucky girl because I had all these amazing people beside me and that I should be happy about it." I smiled losing myself in my memories. "I remember when she would sing me to sleep and when I was afraid she would hold my hands and sing because she said ghosts and monsters run away from beautiful songs, so I always believed her.

"There was this one day when the storm was too loud and daddy weren't home; it was just us. I was scared, I never really liked storms, neither did her so we just put the blanket over our heads and she sung just above a whisper '_I can see clearly now the rain is gone"_. I sung softly just the way she did in my memory. "And we sung it together until the noises didn't annoy us anymore. And she always made me feel so safe, because she seemed to always know how to calm me down. And I think that's why I love her.

"But I also love her because she is the sweetest and kindest person I've ever met. And she worries so much about everybody or everything. She is vegan because she hates how the animals are treated on the food industry. And even though I am bacon addicted, she doesn't love me any less. One day she even bought me a bacon hamburger because I was sad that dad was out of town in my birthday and she knew bacon always cheered me up. Can you believe it? How can you not love someone like this?

"For a long time I just loved her as my friend or at least I think I just loved her that way. But when we were thirteen and Santana was being mean because she didn't like how… How Monica dressed, I realized it. Because I was so mad at Santana for not leaving the girl alone, but it was more than that. Something inside me couldn't understand how Santana could be so mean with such a nice person. And how could she say bad things about her looks if she was so damn beautiful. She was just breathtaking and it was like I was seeing her for the first time and after that nothing was ever the same. My platonic feelings were in the past, because I only could see her as the person who made my heart beat faster. In the beginning I was so scared, but not for long. It couldn't be wrong if it felt so right." I smiled again to the ceiling. In some point I just forgot that I was telling Rachel all of that because it was really good to finally let this out of my chest. "So I let myself like her even more. And I think in some twisted way I thought I was the most important person to her just as she was to me. So nobody else mattered. And I don't know… Maybe that's more, but I just love her because; nothing more."

When I finished I kept looking at the ceiling because somewhere between my final words, it hit me. I was spelling my heart out to Rachel. What if she freaked out? I was freaking out in my head when I listened to it; chocked out sobs. I turned to my right side just to see Rachel trying to suppress her sobs and tears.

"Hey Rach, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" I was freaking out even more. I didn't want to make her cry, damn it. Fuck. What should I do? Should I hug her? What if it made her cry harder? Oh God, oh god.

Rachel took me out of my hysteria as she cleaned her tears with the back of her hand and pushed me to her with her free hand. It was so suddenly that I almost collapsed on top of her. I didn't even have the time to readjust my balance when she hugged me. The hug was so tight that I could hardly breathe.

"You're perfect." She said in a whisper close to my ear; I shivered. I didn't know what to say, so I just tried to relax and to hug her back. Maybe I haven't screwed everything up.

.

* * *

.

**So? What do you think? Review it, please. Share your thoughts with me, I really would want to know what you think should happen from here. **

**Thanks a lot for your reviews and for following the story. My special thanks to **Shadow Apparation **for the review in each chapter and for the opinions in each one of them. I really enjoyed reading it.**

**So good night, guys. Take care!**


	9. YOU KNOW I LOVE MY MEATBALLS

**Hey ladies (and guys perhaps). I was thinking about what **Alex** said in her review; asking me if in some point we would see the story in Rachel's point of view. Well, being honest my plans were to always see it through Quinn's eyes and in some point let Rachel tell her what she thought about the entire situation all this time, but I like opinions so I'm going to keep yours in mind, **Alex (my Brazilian reader! :D)**. So If you have an opinion about that or something else, be sure that I'll always considerate your thoughts.**

**Let's get to the story. Good reading. Have fun!**

.

**CHAPTER NINE – YOU KNOW I LOVE MY MEATBALLS**

.

"That was heavy." I said when she was a lot calmer and had her head in my shoulder and her arms around me.

"Yeah." She said in a low tone as I stroked her hair and arm gently.

"Did I overstep?" I asked voicing my concerns that were kind of driving me crazy when she started crying.

"Not at all Quinn, I asked you that. You were very sweet." She said, playing with my shirt.

"I have feelings that things will be weird for a while again." I said and she sighed.

"I hate that I don't feel exactly the same." She whispered sounding really upset; it was my time to sigh.

"I hate it too." I said honestly and she looked at me. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying; she still looked beautiful, though.

"I feel like the luckiest and the unluckiest person in the world." She said pressing her cheek in mine.

"How's that?" I asked, holding her closer so she would feel more comfortable.

"Because you love me and all I can think is that I'm really confused." Confused? What? Wow, I guess I'm not supposed to feel hope; that will only hurt me.

"Why you are confused?" I asked because I really needed to know.

"I don't know." She said frustrated. "Look at us, this wasn't supposed to feel so comfortable, but for us always were."

"Because I'm a hugger bear, you always said it when we were little." I said trying to light up the mood. She took some distance to look me in the face.

"Yeah." She gave me a small smile. "But I don't know…" She frowned.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked and she sighed, breaking our contact for real.

"I don't know, Quinn. I guess your speech made something in me turn around, because who wouldn't feel something when told such beautiful things? But I'm almost sure it's only because I never imagined someone would say and feel such beautiful things for me."

I smiled at her; that girl was so clueless.

"Look, maybe we should continue with our little game." I said sitting in the bed as well and folding my legs in Indian stile. "Like I'm pretending I'm talking about Monica, you should pretend these words aren't for you, but for her. So you can advise me and maybe get a clue as well to what you want to do."

She copied my position, folding her hands in her lap.

"Ok, let's try this." She nodded, making her focused face; I chuckled. She always takes things so serious.

"Well, what would be your next question?" I asked. She seemed to think for a while before making a decision.

"Do you think you could move on?" She asked me seriously. That question made me serious too, because it was a sore subject; one that I didn't have the courage to deal with yet.

I sighed, combing my hair with my fingers.

"I really don't know, but I guess I could. Everyone can, right?" I couldn't mask my uncertainty and hopefulness. She gave me a sad look, but nodded anyway.

"I guess so." She said.

"So then I will, in the right time." I said forcing a smile out.

.

* * *

.

After our heavy conversation in my room, Rachel and I decided we should let things go in it owns path and time. It wasn't good for us to hush things and maybe talking about that sensitive subject would only make harm other than good. So we tried to move on with our lives; not exactly forgetting what was said in that day, but just giving some time for things to settle.

"You and Rachel seem fine." Santana said as we shared our lunch table as usual.

"Yes, we are." I answered as I unpacked my home made lunch, dad H had made it to me; he was an excellent chef.

"You guys seem from out of this world." She said trying to steal some of my meatballs, but I was faster and pushed her hands out of my food. "Wow, don't be a selfish girl, Quinnie, share your lunch with me." She said more demanding than asking so I just ignored it. She couldn't even be polite.

"No." I said simply as I filled my mouth with that heavenly food. Santana rolled her eyes at my pleased face. "So what was that about Rachel and I being out of this world?" I asked after I swallow.

"Yeah, you're being so fucking mature in such shitty situation." She said stopping her attempts, because I was faster than her again. I smirked.

"Well, it's not like we have other options. Don't talk to each other wouldn't do us any good."

"Yeah, it would be weird. You guys are like a package since elementary school." I smiled. Santana was right, we were always together since we were five and met in that playground. "But doesn't it hurt you?"

"Huh?" I asked confused, lifting my head so I could look at San. "What?"

"That." She said pointing at the other side of the cafeteria. I didn't even look, because I already knew what she was pointing at.

"Of course." I said being honest, because even if I told Rachel I didn't want her to sugar coat reality for me it didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell. "But it's her life, she is right in trying to be happy."

"Even if she makes her fucking best friend unhappy?" Santana said angrily. It was kind of nice seeing the Latina care so much about my happiness, but I was the one who encouraged Rachel after all.

"I told her to stop pushing away Finn because of me." I said.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She asked like I was insane. Maybe I was, but whatever.

"Well Santana, I can't force her to return my feelings."

"Yeah, but you don't push her back in his arms too, you idiot!"

She was pissing me off.

"If you can't see I don't have to push her because she is already there!" I said with a raised voice, making some people around us to look in our direction. It wasn't uncommon for us; Santana and I always found a way to fight over something, anything actually. But we always had someone to break us apart before things got too ugly. Of course it was before Rachel start having lunch with Finn. And before Brittany have to attend another lunch period because of her tutoring sessions.

"Don't you fuck yell at me Fabray!" Santana was yelling as well now. She was fuming. I stood up forgetting my precious meatballs. Fuck that, I was going to break that stupid Latina.

"I yell at anybody if I want to!" So there she was, standing too. We always had a temper; well, Santana more than me, only the Latina could make me lose it.

When we were almost jumping at each other I felt soft hands touching my arms.

"Quinn, don't." That voice. It was like someone gave me a shot; I just relaxed.

"Whipped." Santana scoffed with a smirk and my anger came back full force.

"Quinn!" Rachel scolded me and I turned to her.

"She started, Rach!" I whined like a baby. Great, now I was sounding like Finn.

"I know she did." Rachel told me in a much sweeter voice. Santana tried to protest but Rachel glared at her and then returned her eyes to me. "Be the bigger person." She said and I smiled my goofy smile.

"Okay." I said.

Santana made the whipped sound this time and Rachel glared at her again.

"Stop it Santana or I will tell Britt." This made the Latina shut her mouth and sit down, but not before taking my meatballs and shoving it in her mouth.

"No!" I complained, but Rachel still had her grip on me.

"Quinn, let her." The little brunet said.

"But dad H made it to me! You know how I love his meatballs." I said not even carong that I was still sounding like Finn. Meatballs were worth it.

"Yes, baby and I'll make sure he prepares more for you tonight." She said smiling sweetly at me.

"I'm gonna puke." Santana mocked us. And before any of us could reply, Finn appeared beside Rachel.

"Hey Rach, is everything ok?" He said putting his big paws all over her. I had do control my eyes not roll. It was almost involuntary.

"Yeah Finn." She said smiling to the boy. "Santana and Quinn will behave now, aren't you?" She said giving us her hard look; I agreed, but Santana just shuddered. "Okay, so I'll see you at dinner?" Rachel asked me. I smiled; meatballs!

"Sure." I said.

"Ok, see you then." She smiled and winked at me before leaving with Finn.

"God, I hate you but even you are better than Finnept." Santana said finishing my least meatball. For Santana standards it was a compliment.

"Thanks, I guess." I said sighing and sitting in my spot. And just like that it was like the fight didn't even happen. Santana and I were weird like that.

**.**

* * *

**Well, I know it was short but I'm really tired and a little sick today. I'm sorry. I tried to write earlier but I'm kind of useless when sick. I didn't want to let you guys with nothing so I wrote this small chapter. Hope tomorrow I feel better so the next chapter could be longer. Have a good night. Take care!**


	10. OMG, WHO ELSE KNOWS?

**Hello people! Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy you seemed to enjoy about the Monica thing. Hope you continue enjoying the fic. I didn't sleep yet today so maybe this chapter will come out a little out but I really hope not. Haha. Enjoy it!**

**.**

**CHAPTER TEN – OMG, WHO ELSE KNOWS?!**

**.**

This day was being really weird. First Rachel had called me to give her a ride and when I got there she seemed sad. I asked what was wrong but she deflected all my questions with lies, I know when she lies to me. But I tried to give her space, so she could come to me when ready.

When we arrived at school her stupid boyfriend (I allowed myself to bad mouth him in my head, whatever) was already there waiting for her in her locker, so I hugged her briefly and he glared at me. Yeah, really glared and I thought "what the fuck?" because I thought this glaring thing was left behind us; clearly I was wrong. But I just shook it off and headed to my locker.

By the time 5th period got around, I couldn't stand anymore. Finn was being rude and mean through all the fucking day when Rachel wasn't around; what a coward. He would make snarky comments about everything I said; I didn't even know he knew how to be sarcastic, he really surprised me there.

When we were in the hallway and he made a comment about my wardrobe making sure I listened, it was my breaking point.

"What?" I asked almost growling at him.

I think it was all he was waiting for, because he marched at where I was and all but towered over me.

"Leave her alone!" He growled and pointed every world. What the fuck?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked because I really didn't have a clue.

"You know what!" He was fuming, truly fuming. I pushed him away from me because he was starting to be closer than he should; I could already smell his awful cologne.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did." I shouted at him because he's stupidity was really pissing me off.

In that moment some kind of circle of students had formed around us to know what was happening; people should really try to live their own damn life.

"About you loving Rachel!" He yelled and my face felt. Really, I couldn't do anything; it was just like the world was in slow motion. My feelings were just shouted so everyone could hear and it was suffocating; not because I was ashamed, but because I am a private person, I don't like to have my life in everybody tongues. That's why I never accepted Santana's or Brittany's invitation to joy the cheerios; I liked my somewhat anonymity.

I guess Finn realized what a stupid thing he had done because he seemed frightened, I don't know by whom, Santana or Rachel. He was about to say something when I just turned around and closed my locker. I took a second to compose myself and walked away.

The people on the hallway were all whispering about me, I was sure and it was really freaking me out but I couldn't let it show so I just walked faster and faster till I reached the bleachers. Damn it, how could that happened? How could he know?

I let my tears finally come out and hid my head in my hands. I really didn't have a problem being out and proud, but have your feelings being yelled at your face by the boyfriend of your loved one was really shitty. Really fucking shitty. And I hated how I was really mad at Rachel because Finn could have only heard it from her, Santana would never tell him. She hated his guts as much as I did. She hadn't even told Britt because she promised me she wouldn't. And I know she didn't because San could be everything but she never broke her promises.

I didn't know how long I was out there and I didn't care either. But when my cellphone started to ring and beep all the time, I thought it was long enough.

**From San: Where the hell r u, Q? I heard about Finnept, r u ok?**

**From San: WTF Q? Answer me, bitch!**

**From Britt: Hey Q, we r worried, where r u?**

**From Rach: Quinn, I'm so so sorry. Where are you? We need to talk, please.**

I sighed, replying Santana and Britt but letting Rachel's unanswered. In less than one minute the three of them appeared. I should have known Rachel would be with them.

"I'm gonna murder that son of a bitch Quinn!" It was the first thing Santana said as she climbed the bleachers to where I was. I didn't look at Rachel, because I really didn't want to know what she thought about Santana's comment. If she defended him, I was going to flip.

Britt hugged me before I even had the time to answer Santana.

"Are you ok, Quinn?" She asked with concern in her bright blue eyes. I smiled a sad smile at her.

"Yes, Britt." I said just so she wouldn't be sad.

Rachel was quiet all this time, I was surprised but I didn't look at her. I was really upset with her. How could she tell him? Sure he was her boyfriend, but I am her best friend. Shouldn't I at least have a say if I want my feelings to be spilled out? A part of me was really hoping he had found out in another way.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." She said finally.

"Yeah you should!" Santana glared at her. I didn't say anything.

"Did you tell him?" I asked finally looking at her petit form.

She had a retracted posture and I just got my answer from her face.

"Why?" I asked standing up and positioning my body in front of hers. She couldn't even look me in the fucking eyes.

"He was mad about those days I pushed him and kept asking me my motives and I thought he was going to understand." She said looking exasperated. ''I'm so sorry, Quinn, I didn't know he would confront you. I'm so, so sorry." She said finally meeting my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me he knew?" I asked sounding more defeated then angry. "This morning, you had to have seen the way he was glaring at me. Why didn't you tell me? Or even asked if I was ok with him knowing?"

"Because when I told him it seemed like a good idea. You know how I value sincerity; I didn't want to lie to him. But his reaction wasn't the best so I was afraid of telling you; I didn't want to upset you. But be sure Quinn, I'm really sorry for what happened. It was never my intention for him to treat you badly or be such a jack ass." She said almost crying. I knew she was really upset with the situation, but I was hurt.

"Tell me at least you're going to break up with the goof?" Santana asked from behind me. The Latina had her arms crossed and sounded very annoyed.

"I don't know what I will do about this yet, Santana." Rachel asked leaving a long sigh and rubbing her temple with her fingertips.

"Well, I thought it was an easy decision."

"Santana, let her be." I said not really wanting to discuss Rachel's relationship with Finn; I just didn't want to hear about Finn at all.

I sat again in the bleachers and looked at the sky.

"Alright." Santana luckily agreed and sat beside Britt. Rachel was the only one that was still standing.

"Quinn, can we please talk about it?" Rachel asked not seeming happy with Santana interruptions.

"I don't really want to talk right now, Rachel." I said.

"With me or at all?" She said it with such a little voice that I had to look at her. I sighed, kind of exasperated.

"Both, I guess." I whispered.

She sighed.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" She asked me and I could almost see the hope in her eyes, but this time she would be disappointed.

"Yeah, it would be good." I said, taking my eyes from her. "At least for a while."

She nodded and said her good-byes to the girls and left. When she was gone I left myself relax when Britt hold me. That was a shitty day in a shitty year.

.

**I am a little better today, so thanks for your concerns and for your kind wishes for me to be better. I know the chapter is short too, but it will have to do. I also intend in publishing one more today. So thanks again and have a good day. Take care!**


	11. THINGS ARE NORMAL AGAIN

**Afternoon, dear readers! Hope you guys are alright. As I promised, here we go one more chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer – I obviously don't own Glee or its characters, if I did Finn would have been shipped to a faraway land and Faberry would rule the world. Haha. **

**.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – THINGS ARE NORMAL AGAIN**

**.**

"Hey Lucy, get down here, we're going out to Dinner!" Daddy yelled at me from down stairs, I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to get out of the house, but I was hungry, so I guess it was my only option.

"Coming!" I yelled back going to put some jeans and shoes.

When I was ready, I climbed out the stairs and met my dad already waiting for me. He put his arm around my shoulders and we headed out of the house. I was avoiding looking at Rachel's house, but if I had looked I would have seen the three Berry's heading to Leroy's car as well, but I didn't. So when dad asked a table for five and they entered the restaurant only a minute later, I almost just ran home. Could this day get worse?

"Hey you, blondie!" dad H greeted me with a hug.

"Hey, dad H." I greeted him as well, just lacking his enthusiasm a little. "Daddy L." I greet Leroy that was right next to his husband. He hugged me tight and I relaxed a little.

When he let me go, I didn't know what to do so I just said "Rachel" with a nod of recognition and walked to the table. Thanks God the three men were engaging in a conversation, if not they would have seen the weird way we were behaving. It didn't take long for them to notice though, because in some point of the dinner dad H asked:

"What's wrong with you too?" He said looking at both of us. We were sitting next to each other like we always did but hadn't talked all night.

"Nothing." Rachel and I answered at the same time. This made the three of them look at us strangely but they let us be for the time at least.

After dinner I went to the bathroom and was surprise to find Rachel there waiting for me.

"I know you are upset." She said with her arms folded in front of her in an insecure posture. "And you have all rights to be, but don't shot me down, Quinn. I can't bear to lose you."

I sighed, taking my time washing my hands and drying it. After I hadn't anything left to do, I turned to her and hugged her tiny form. I squeezed her little body in mine soaking her presence. Being angry at her soaked up more energy from me that I could think of.

"You're not losing me." I said into her hair. My head was buried in her soft curls because the smell of her green apple shampoo comforted me and I needed some comfort right in there moment. Rachel hugged me back with the same force and her head buried in the croak of my neck.

We stayed in this position for a long time, both not ready to let go yet. But when we finally did I could see some tears in Rachel's face, so I gently cleaned it up for her.

"Don't cry." I said softly.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I feel so bad." She said shaking her head lightly. "I was supposed to be your best friend and protect you from harm but lately I all do is hurt you in some way."

"Stop it." I said serious. "Yes, you hurt me today, but things like this happen. You're not perfect as I'm not too, but you're not to fault for everything, ok?" I asked her as I stroked her cheek gently with my fingertips.

"Ok." She answered softly and I smiled gently at her.

"Let's go. Daddies must be worried." She nodded as we interlinked our hands and walked out of the bathroom.

"I see you girls worked up your issues." Dad asked as we sited in the table with our hands still connected. I smiled lightly at the three men expecting eyes and nodded.

"Yes, we're fine now." Rachel smiled at me and squeezed my hands gently.

"We're happy." Dad H told. "But let's get going, because you too have class early tomorrow." With that my face felt a little. School would be probably a nightmare the other day.

Rachel seemed to understand my change of mood because she asked if she could go with me and dad and sleep over. The three men knew something was up so they complied.

Rachel now was in the bathroom as I laid in the bed thinking about nothing and everything at the same time.

"I know you hate people getting in your issues." Rachel startled me a little.

"Yeah." I said looking at her. She was in my volleyball shorts and in my green Luigi's t-shirt. She looked adorable; I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" She said confused as she lay beside me. I shuddered.

"Monica looks beautiful in my clothes." I said with a playful smile and Rachel blushed, making me smile wider.

"I guess she loves your dorks clothes as much as I do." She said playing along.

"You say dork, I say freaking awesome." She giggled.

"Yeah, that as well."

We stayed there looking at each other with smiles in our faces.

"I will break up with Finn." She said out of nowhere and I didn't know what to say so I just stayed quiet. "I mean, he didn't have the right to do what he did and I'm so disappointed in him. Maybe he is not the guy I thought he was."

"I don't know what to say, Rach." I said finally. "I don't think I could be impartial in this subject so it's best if I don't try to advise you."

"That's alright, Quinn, I already made up my mind." I nodded. "I love your some kind of obsessive love of Luigi" She said looking at her t-shirt, I laughed.

"Well, he is my favorite character of games, you know that." I said and she smiled, nodding.

"Of course I know. You have like fifteen shirts of him." She said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Don't exaggerate, I only have about twelve." She laughed.

"Yeah, because that's so different." I laughed back.

The next day I made sure to wear one of my Luigi's t-shirt, Rachel laughed at me as we made our way to my car.

When we arrived at school, Rachel interlinked our arms and I told myself that whatever happened today I wouldn't let it get under my skin. Rachel and I were ok and that's what really mattered.

Just like the day before, Finn was already at Rachel's locker waiting for her. And even his glares were the same; I rolled my eyes at him. Rachel ignored him and pecked my cheek smiling reassuringly at me.

"Lunch together?" She whispered and I nodded, smiling at her. She turned to Finn and her locker so I took this time to glare back at him and head out to my own locker.

People were talking like I knew they would but I didn't care. And I was sure Santana have threatened someone because it wasn't all that bad.

When lunch finally came around, I headed to the cafeteria and was glad to see Rachel already there siting in our usual table. She smiled brightly at me and I corresponded.

"Hey Rach, Santana." I greeted the two of them.

"Hey Quinn, how is your day so far?" She asked like a casual question, but I could see that was worry behind it as well. Santana was expecting my answer too.

"The day is being fine, thanks." I said looking at Santana, double meaning my words. She got it.

"I'm glad." Rachel said smiling and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Rachel was telling me that she finally dumped Finnesa." Santana said with a smirk in her face while she looked at the other side of the room. I followed her gaze and found a sulking Finn glaring at us. "He is such a baby." Santana rolled her eyes.

"If you don't mind, Santana, I really don't want to talk about it." Rachel said glaring at our Latina friend.

"Whatever."

I didn't say anything, liking to stay out of this conversation.

"I see you're wearing your dork shirt today, Quinnie." Santana made fun of me, I shuddered.

"I like it, you can stick you unwanted opinion in your ass." I said dismissing her rudeness.

"Touché." She laughed as Rachel scolded me for my choice of words, making the both of them start bickering. I smiled because it was like it ever was. Things were normal again.

.

**So… I guess now you could all see that I am a Finn hater. I don't know, it's really not just because he is the one that truly has Rachel in Glee. I guess I just don't like how they made it seem like he is a freaking super perfect man. When the Glee kids that weren't graduating dedicated that Beatle's song to him, I hated. It was so forced. But whatever, expect a lot of bad things about him in this fic haha. And some Mike and Quinn friendship as well. I read some fics of them being friends, nerdy friends, and I just loved it. So that's it. Hope you're all enjoying the story. Review please. See ya later!**


	12. AM I DREAMING?

**Hey lovely readers! I was supposed to be asleep by now because tomorrow I have to wake up really early, but I felt a little guilty for taking so long to update, so here I am. I'm sorry for making you wait. I can't even say how happy I am that you all enjoy this fic, so thanks for all your support. Hope you all up for some late reading. Have fun!**

**.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE – AM I DREAMING?**

**.**

"You look ridiculous!"

"Don't be mean, Sanny. You look very pretty, Q." Brittany scolded my annoying Latina friend and I chuckled, she was so whipped.

"Oh, take this shitty grin of your face, blondie, you are as whipped as I am." Santana said rolling her eyes at me, clearly understanding what my smirk was for.

"Don't tease her, Santana." Rachel came to my defense.

"Shut up, midget, I'm not talking to you." Santana were her rude self as always, but she got a smack on the arms this time. "Ouch, Britt!" She complained, passing her hard in the place the B had hit her.

"Stop being mean, then." The blonde replied.

"You said I wasn't supposed to be mean to Q, not to the midget." Santana defended herself.

"Stop calling her that." I said angrily at her as I seated beside Rachel in my bed. The little diva smiled at me, taking my hand and mouthing a "thank you". "No worries." I replied holding her.

"Hey, stop this sweet shit."

"Wow, Santana, can you stop complaining so much?" Rachel said rolling her eyes at the taller (a tiny bit, but we can't tell her that, she would flip) brunet.

"Yeah, whatever." Santana said placing her head in Brittany's lap.

The three girls were in my bedroom because the Glee meeting we had this afternoon was very awkward. Well, Finn tried to serenade Rachel in reconnecting their relationship and that made her really angry at him. Really, I never had seen her that angry before.

"I still can't believe Finn thought that singing to me in public and another time outing your feelings would make me come back to him." Rachel said buffing.

"He is so conceived." I said, because well, that boy could feel a whole stadium with his ego.

"And that song was awful. Please, even the midget deserves better." Santana said not looking at us. Rachel and I smiled at each other because from Santana that was a damn good compliment.

"I agree. Quinn would do a better job." B said in her innocence. I blushed as Rachel squeezed my hand that was in hers still.

"Oh please, she already did baby. And it was a shitty Disney song." Santana rolled her eyes. "_So_ lame."

"It was very sweet, Santana. And I loved it." Rachel said looking at me.

"Ow, Quinn, really? I would love if Sanny sang me a Disney song." It was my turn to smirk at the Latina who showed me a finger in return making Rachel and I laugh.

Santana said something in Britt's ear and they both stood up. B seemed delighted.

"We have to go, girls. Bye bye." Britt dragged Santana out of my room.

"Bye, losers!" Santana yelled already in the corridor.

"These two." Rachel laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, crazy." I signaled with my hand.

"Quinn." Rachel said making me turn to look at her.

"What, Rach?" I replied, looking as she played with my fingers in a nervous manner. "Huh?" I tried again when she stayed quiet.

"I was thinking…" She said finally reaching my eyes with hers.

"About?" I encouraged, finding her shy way very sweet.

"Did you know Anne thinks you're my girlfriend?" She asked and I was taken aback; I was not waiting for it.

"Anne from your dance class?" I asked, she just nodded biting her lips. "Why?"

"Well, she said we were always together and that you always looked me in this different way." She blushed, I smiled blushing as well.

"Yeah, well… Yeah, I think I did." She chuckled.

"Don't be nervous." She said laying her head in my shoulders.

"Ok." I tried to make sense to what she was telling me. "So was this what you were thinking about?"

"Not exactly." She replied.

"What then?" I stroked her hair, they were always so soft.

"I was thinking about us?" She whispered.

"Us?" My hands stopped, because damn, what?

She lifted her head from my shoulder and turned so she could face me. Her face was so close to mine that I lost my breath. Her parted lips closed for a second and she bit the bottom one slowly, maybe not that slowly, but I guess everything seemed in slow motion to me.

"…Scared."

"What?" I guess she was talking this whole time, but I just heard her last word.

"Aren't you listening to me, Quinn?" She scolded me.

"I'm sorry, I was just…" I cleared my throat. "Can you repeat, please?"

She smiled and brought her face closer to mine; my heart stopped or went crazy. I can't even describe what I was feeling.

"Rach?" I blurted out.

"Just one, please." She said softly and I lost it, nodding my head like crazy. Her hand found my face and she held it gently, smiling at me. "I don't want to confuse you." Her face was closer than before. I could feel her hot breath in my cheeks and I felt like my insides were on fire. "But I want to make sure…"

And that was it. I died. Because only death could be this crazy… And amazing… And, oh, perfect. Her lips were incredibly soft and they fitted perfectly in mine. My eyes were closed, my breath was irregular and it was like I was frozen. Then her hand caressed gently my cheek as if trying to relax me and it worked, just so my lips parted a tiny bit and she placed her upper lip between them, sucking gently my bottom one. I couldn't do nothing but release a deep breath.

"Quinn, baby, breath." Rachel backed away and it seemed like I was passing out. My eyes were closed because what of it was just a dream? It couldn't be, I wouldn't… "Quinn, open your eyes." Both of her hands were now in my face and I could hear the worry in her tone so I tried to shake off my feelings and opened my eyes slowly.

When her beautiful face appeared I almost went crazy again, because she looked so damn beautiful, more than I had ever seen her.

"Are you ok?" Her brown eyes were full of concern.

"That was awesome." I said without thinking and she cracked a smile at me.

"Yeah?" She asked unsure; I smiled the biggest smiled I had ever had, because yeah, that was just amazing.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You seemed kind of sick right then." Her worry came back.

"That's because I wasn't expecting this." I said serious this time because she kissed me. Rachel kissed me. Oh my God, Rachel kissed me.

"Quinn, honey, breath. Don't panic, sweetie." Rachel tried to calm me down again.

"I'm sorry." I said finally breathing somewhat normal. "I know I'm acting crazy, I didn't mean to, but I'm just… I don't know. I mean, I don't understand. Why?"

When I looked at her brown orbs again, I saw something different, something that I couldn't quite understand.

"I was thinking…" She started, sitting Indian style on my bed and taking hold of my hands. "When you talked about loving me… Or Monica…" She laughed. "Because you couldn't imagine your life without me or her, or just whatever, I realized I couldn't do it either. And yeah, I know it could only mean in a friendship way, but since you told me about your feelings I kept thinking: Could I feel the same?" She interlocked our fingers as she looked at our jointed hands. "And I realized that yeah, I could." Her eyes finally met mine.

"And maybe I don't feel exactly how you do…" She continued. "But it's worth a shot." She said looking at me expectantly.

I didn't know what to say or think. I never ever imagined that this day could ever come so I didn't prepare myself for it at all.

"I know I could possibly hurt you more if I never, I don't know, love you in the same way, but somehow I think it is impossible." She said.

"Rachel, I don't know what to say." I said honestly. "Are you sure? I mean, I know you're not playing with my feelings, but can't it be just because you don't like seeing me suffer or whatever?" I asked because I couldn't hide my doubts.

"I thought about it, Quinn, but I don't think that's the case." She said letting go of my hands and placing some hair behind her ear. "You were always this person to me. The one I looked after, you know? The one who made me safe when I felt frightened and who always loved me for who I am. When you told me you have these feelings for me because I did the same for you, I couldn't believe at first. Sure, I sang to you when we were little, I made up stories, but since we grew up you were the one who protected me. From Santana, from Azimio, from everyone who tried to hurt me.

"And when I think about my best moments, you are always there. If it's a memory or a plan future, you're always there." She smiled at me and I return it even with tears in my eyes. "And maybe we will always just be best friends or we could be something else, I don't know. I just know that when you hold me I feel like I belong and kissing you right now were exactly how I thought it would be… Magical. So we could give it a try, for the sake of knowing." She seemed a little unsure.

I reached her hand again with mine.

"What if it breaks our friendship?" I asked unsure as well.

"It will only happen if we let it." She said seeming sure now, I smiled, because she was always so confident. "But don't get me wrong, Quinn, this is your call. I know I usual ask you for more that you can give me and I also know that if it ends bad, you'll be the one that will get the worse. So it's up to you."

"I just… Can I think about it?" I was lost for words. My head was one hundred miles per second.

"Yeah, of course." She said softly. "All the time you want." I nodded. "Do you want me to go?"

"No." I said pulling her, so she could lie down beside me again. "Let's just… Let's just be here."

She nodded, squeezing my hand. Then we laid there, looking at the ceiling, each lost in our own thoughts.

.

* * *

**Well, what about it? Next chapter will be in Rachel's POV so we could understand where she is coming from. Do you want it? Tell me what you think. And I'm sorry again for disappearing for a while. Crazy November, haha. But, keep up, cause I intend to write more soon. Good night/morning/afternoon to all of you. And see you! Take care.**


	13. WILL YOU, QUINN?

**Hello, guys! First I would like to thank you all for your reviews and kind words. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm hoping this chapter makes you understand more about Rachel. Enjoy it!**

**.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – WILL YOU, QUINN?**

.

**(Rachel's POV)**

When Quinn told me she liked girls, it wasn't that big of a surprise for me. Even if I couldn't explain to her how exactly I knew it, I have known it for a long time. She is my best friend after all. The fact she liked me, was a completely different story. Maybe it was me being naïve or I just never thought she could like me this way, I don't know, I just know that this had never crossed my mind.

The day she sang me that song, my heart did something funny inside my chest. In the beginning I was confused, because why was she singing to me? And what about these strange questions, but when I finally recognized the song, all made sense.

We were watching TV in a lazy Sunday, and Quinn was complaining that we always watched the same movies. She said she wanted to watch something different for a change and when I was flipping through the channels I saw that this new Disney Musical were on. She didn't want to watch it at first, but I always had my way with her. (I guess now I understand why.)

The movie was somewhat silly and the songs kind of tasteless but we watched it anyway and when that exactly song played, even though I hated the gu'sy voice, I loved it. What? He talked about love through song, literally. So, when she sang it to me, it made sense. For me, she wasn't only telling her secret feelings; she was showing how she always paid attention. In that moment, when she finished singing, it didn't cross my mind instantly, but I get it now.

Knowing that she had those feelings from me since we were thirteen was crazy. Like, how could I not know? Quinn wasn't really subtle I came to realize it after. Well, she obviously hated Finn guts and I know we were getting distant because of him, but I didn't know what to do, because even with Finn being really conceived and kind of silly, I liked him. And I really wanted to have both, even knowing it would be complicated.

In the beginning I thought it would be best if I tried to make the distaste Quinn and Finn felt for each other go away. Maybe if they passed some time together in our family reunions, they could get along, but it didn't happen. What happened instead was that I had to keep seeing how sad Quinn was being. And even if she tried to deny it, it wasn't working, because I could have missed how she liked me in this different way, but I knew her, better than anyone.

When I started fighting with Finn about it, she realized what I was doing. I knew she wouldn't like it very much, but we're friends, it's one of my instincts to protect her feelings, even if it is from me. But when she asked me not to sugar coat reality for her, I understood how she had changed. Yeah, really changed. Because little Quinn always hided herself beside the beautiful stories she read and she never let anyone other than me or dads enter this little world she built to herself. And even if she seemed to be just like any teenagers, Quinn was always this dreamer, even bigger than me. And the way and what she told me that day, made me finally realize how serious this was getting under her skin.

And yeah, what she said about suffering and coming much stronger than before was true, and it made me really proud of her, but made me scared as well. But I let it slide and tried to somewhat reconnect out old friendship. The Monica thing was a way to make me try to understand how to act, because I hated the way we were. Even if in the outside it was all looking great, I missed the old us, how easy it was. And maybe, just maybe, if I could learn how to be a friend and not worry to be her heart breaker at the same time, it would be easier. But then I asked her why she loved me. And she answered. She answered with the beautiful things anyone had ever told me. She made me rethink our entire relationship after when I was by myself in my room.

All I could think was "wow, I never thought I made Quinn feel this way". And maybe in some point of all this thinking, I realized she made me feel things as well, things I couldn't name or describe. And I remembered the day she sang to me again. How she had crawled in daddy's arms and asked him to hold her. The feelings I had in me that time, how I wanted nothing more just to be the one hugging her. And maybe it was more than friendship, more than platonic feelings, because that girl was in every little moment of my life. She treated my fathers as they were hers. She always knew how to make me smile or how to calm me down. She was in my first singing competition, she was in my first play in the community theater, she was there in my first and only breakdown about my mom. She was simply always there. And I realized I would always want her to be.

When I told her I was confused and said that it would perhaps be just because I never imagined someone could feel those things for me, I was being sincere. In that moment, I was going crazy. All seemed to be out of place. And even though I had admitted to myself I could have other type of feelings towards Quinn, what if I didn't?

I couldn't deny the way I felt when I saw Finn, or when he kissed me. It really made my stomach turn around and my heart beat faster. Maybe I would never feel as comfortable with him as I felt with Quinn, but maybe it was just too early to tell. I couldn't confuse Quinn and ending hurt her even more. So perhaps she could move on from me and, I don't know, someday we could discuss other feelings again; when we were older and certain of things, maybe.

So when I told Finn about Quinn's feelings, I was just trying to make him understand why I was acting weird about some things and I really thought it would be easier this way to make we find a middle ground between the before and the now, but I was wrong. Finn wasn't mature enough or respectful enough. He just had to go there and make me regret choosing him, choosing the butterflies in my stomach, which he obviously didn't deserve. And Quinn? Quinn was completely right in being mad at me; I was supposed to talk to her first. But then this bad situation showed me how scared I could feel with only the possibility of losing Quinn and things changed again.

When she forgave me, I never felt more relieved. That was the moment I said in my head "what the hell? That is the most perfect person I have ever met in front of me and she loves me. She freaking loves me. And all I'm doing is make her life shitty. Am I crazy? Fuck everything!"

So I broke up with Finn and made a list: WHY SHOULD I GIVE QUINN AND ME A CHANCE?

And it was easier than I thought to complete it. So when I kissed her, it wasn't out of nowhere, it wasn't to mess up her head. It was because Quinn and I could work. And if we did, I was certain it would be the best thing that had ever happened to me.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Quinn, I have something for you."

"For me?" She asked tilting her head in a cute way.

"Yeah." I said. "But could you wait to read it when you're at home?"

Her brow furrowed as she scratched her head in confusion.

"Yeah, ok, I guess." She answered. I beamed and kissed her in the cheek.

"Ok. See you around." I slipped the envelope in her hands and walked down the hallway, leaving my blonde best friend (and hopefully something more soon) behind me, looking confused.

She didn't know but she had in her hands my list. The one it took only five minutes to complete, the list who made easier to accept that yes, I wanted Quinn Fabray as more than a friend.

.

* * *

.

**WHY SHOULD I GIVE QUINN AND ME A CHANCE?**

_- She gets me._

_- No one has ever made me feel as safer as she does._

___- _She knows me like nobody else.

___- _She is beautiful.

___- _And kind.

___- _Oh, and she smells really good.

___- _She understands my crazy.

___- _She never asked me to change.

___- _She learned how to cook vegan meals just for me.

___- _She listens.

___- _She is dork in a cute way.

___- _Her clothes look good in me.

___- _And in her as well.

_- I fit in her arms._

___- _She told grampa she was the one who broke his collection car when it was really me.

___- _She is selfless.

___- _She always defends me from Santana or anyone.

___- _She would never hurt me intentionally. 

___- _We balance each other.

___- _Daddy and Dad love her.

___- _Dad R loves me as well.

___- _I love her eyes.

___- _She is my best friend.

___- _I couldn't imagine my life without her.

___- _Our voices fit perfectly.

___- _She believes in me and respects my dreams.

___- _I love how she always knows something about everything.

___- _She always let me pick the movies. (Haha)

___- _Since I met her, I never felt alone.

___- _I could love her like she loves me.

___- _She loves me.

_Give me a chance to love you back, will you?_

_Love,_

_Rach *_

**_._**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Hope it reaches your expectation, haha. Thanks for reading it. Waiting for your reviews. Bye! Have a good night!**


	14. DAMN, I LOVE THE BLEACHERS

**Hey beautiful readers! I'm just so happy today. I finally changed my keyboard and writing is so much easier now, yey! Well, thanks for your great support. Now let's read, right? Have fun!**

**.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – DAMN, I LOVE THE BLEACHERS**

**.**

**(Quinn's POV)**

When Rachel stopped me at the hallway and gave some letter, my heart felt like it was going to explode. What was that? And she also asked me to only read it at home, but damn, I wasn't supposed to go home until 4PM and it was still 1PM.

I had my free period and I couldn't stop thinking about the envelope on my locker. I left it there because I thought it would be better if I wanted to do as she asked me.

Rachel and I shared our free period and she was by my side listening to some music as she did her homework, she seemed at easy, so it couldn't be something bad like she was going to get back with Finn, could it?

"Rach." I called her because I was driving myself crazy.

"Yeah?" She said finishing her last equation and lifting her head so she could look at me.

"About early…" I started and she tilted her head, looking at me with this super cute face.

"What about it, Quinnie?" She asked but I could see in her eyes that she already knew.

"The envelope." I tried to clarify without just asking about my theories, because there were many.

"Oh. Have you read it yet?" She asked now and her cheeks gained a reddish color. Cute.

"No." I shook my head. "I left in my locker so I would resist the temptation." I laughed nervously and she smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said. "But if you'd like we could go there and pick it."

My eyes opened in surprised and I jumped from my spot gathering all my belongings and rushing her to do the same. She laughed about my eagerness but complied.

In a minute we were in front of my locker. When I opened it and took the envelope gently in my hands, she looked really nervous.

"Can we go somewhere else?" She asked, extending her hand to me. I took her hand in mine and we walked side by side to the bleachers that thankfully were free from jocks or cheerleaders.

When we climbed the bleachers to some spot near the one I spent half of the day when Finn "outed" me, we sat. She looked at me and gave me a shy smile and nodded for me to open the envelope. I did it. If I could I would just rip it, but I didn't have the heart. And Rachel seemed already nervous as it was, I guessed if I did it very fast or harsh it would only make it worse, so I took my time.

When I unfolded the paper in it, my heart jumped because the title of what seemed like one of Rachel's crazy lists was staring at me. She was thinking about giving us a chance. Of course I already knew that with the kiss and everything, but somehow this list made it more real. Rachel only made lists about something she was really committed to; like Broadway or singing.

"Read it." She said gently as I seemed too chocked with that realization that I had frozen.

When I finally let myself read the list, I couldn't believe it. Rachel wanted it. Like really wanted it. Give it a shot at least.

"You really mean it?" I asked as my eyes blurted with some tears that her petit hands swooped with kindness.

"Yes, Quinn. All of it." Her sincere brown eyes were buried into mine and I couldn't do anything else but to close the distance between us and take her lips in a kiss.

Her hands found the way to my neck as I pulled her to me by her waist. Her soft lips seemed more heavenly than the other day, she tasted so good. When I was about to take distance and just look at her again to make sure it was real, she deepened the kiss. Her tongue gently asking for entrance and her hands in my hair, so I lost it, because damn, Rachel Berry was like a drug to me. And her kisses seemed to be just the same.

When we finally had to breathe my head was spinning and I was sure I had the silliest smile in my face. Yeah I had, because she giggled.

"You look beautiful." She said in a low tone as she gently rearranged my hair, which she had messed up really bad, not that I cared.

"You look perfect." I replied pecking her lips, she smiled widely at me.

"So…" She caressed my cheeks with her thumbs. "Will you?" Her sparking brown orbs were staring at me in a hope way that made my heart jump, kick, punch and just dance in my chest.

"Yeah." I said because what else could I say?

She beamed, jumping at me. And that, my friends, was how the bleachers became one of my favorite places.

When the bell ringed signaling the end of our free period, both of us whined.

"Guess we have to go back inside." She said seeming not really wanting to.

"Yeah." I pouted and she giggled.

"Come on, Quinnie. We have a long time." And when I looked at her, I guess I understood what she meant.

"Yes, we do."

.

* * *

.

After school Rachel had her dance class, so I decided to drive her there. We passed all the drive talking about everything and nothing at the same time, we seemed so carefree; I never felt so happy in my entire life.

"Won't you really mind to wait?" She asked as we left the car and headed to the building where the class was held.

"Not at all, I bought my book." I said showing her my friend of all times.

"Ok, see you soon then." She smiled and pecked me on the cheeks, I grinned as a fool and she left to warm up.

I sat in one of the chairs that they had there and watched as Rachel warmed up and talked with some of her friends. One of them I recognized as Anne, the one who asked Rachel if we were girlfriends, and she was staring at me with a knowing smirk on her face. And yeah, Anne, maybe you'll be right soon enough. I laughed at my silliness and even though I tried to read all I could do was stare at Rachel the entire lesson. Damn, I was whipped as shit.

.

**Short chapter, I know. But things look great, I guess. I for one am looooving to right some cute and sweet moments of both of them; hope you like it too. See you soon and review, please. I love to know what you guys are thinking. Have a good day!**


End file.
